The Zodiac Rangers Part 1: What Was Lost
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now.' He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Not mine. When it is I'll let you know._

_A/N: Yup, the all annoying Author's note saying my grammar sucks, I'm dyslectic and Dutch, sue me. I do have a great beta-reader, so it shouldn't be too bad._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

**What Was Lost**

**Prologue**

He woke up, a sigh escaping his lips. His wife lay curled up in his arms, still sleeping peacefully and unaware of the fact another day they regretted had arrived.

Today he was leaving on another dangerous mission. Another mission taking him away from the two most precious girls in the universe; his wife and six-year-old daughter.

Sighing again, he sat up, silencing the alarm before it could go off. He got to his feet and picking up the clothes laying on the floor, not bothering to separate his from his wife's, knowing they were going to end up in the laundry basket anyway. Then he walked into the bathroom, dumping the clothes in the laundry basket. He took a quick shower before slipping into his uniform.

He walked back into the master bedroom and placed a kiss on his sleeping wife's lips. She muttered something and he smiled. Then he straightened and walked out of the room, to his daughter's bedroom.

He set down on the edge of her bed and placed a kiss forehead. Unlike his wife, the girl shifted and opened a sleepy eye.

"You leaving again, daddy?" She muttered sleepily.

"Yes, Angel, but I'll be back soon." He replied. "Go back to sleep, it's still early."

"Promise?" She asked, not letting him distract her.

"Promise, now go back to sleep."

"Love you, daddy." She murmured, drifting back to sleep.

He brushed some hair out of her face, before getting up. Downstairs he put on his uniform's boots and took his jacket of the peg in the hall and stepped out into the cool morning air. Fishing the car-keys out of his pocket, he pressed the button and unlocked the red Kia Sportage.

Getting in, he took one last look at the house, before starting the engine, pulling of off the driveway and driving down the road to the NASADA-base with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Aurora and her brother are mine. The song 'May it be' belongs to Enya and is from Lord of the Rings._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: Maybe he is, may be he isn't. That would be telling, now wouldn't it? Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. _

_**Jenny**: Glad you reviewed, I'm addicted to reviews. I really don't mind you using 'keep writing' in your every review, my reviews mostly say; 'Love it. Update soon.'._

_**Arwennicole**: Like I told Necroblade, that would be telling and undermine the whole point of the story._

_**AbareKiller**: Sure, I'll write more soon. I've got chapters waiting to be published._

_**TF Princess**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**Smallvilefanfreak7**: You're not sure and I'm not telling, but you'll find out soon enough, promise._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 1**

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. The temperature of the air was rising, again. After a long winter, the spring had arrived. Finally. The trees were still bare, though, but she didn't doubt it would be long before their leaves returned. The song of a bird carried into the room through the open window, along with the fresh air and scents belonging to spring only. How she wished she could be out there and be part of the awakening world.

"Aurora, pay attention." The teacher's voice rang through the classroom, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied, looking back at the book in front of her.

History. It never quite caught her attention. She had learned a long time ago, you can't change the past and living in the past wasn't advisable either. Neither was living in dreams and she had started living for the day, no, more like living for the moment, never making promises for the future, for you never know when it's going to end and who might be hurt by your broken promise, intentionally or unintentionally.

"Aurora, this is your last warning. Pay attention now or have detention later."

Detention? She couldn't get detention. She needed to pick her brother up from school. Her mother had to work today, so it was up to her to baby-sit her brother and make dinner.

Almost eleven years ago this life had started. Almost eleven years ago since the terrible news and a broken promise had changed her life forever. Almost eleven years since the mission that took him away from them again. A mission they later found out, he would never come back from.

She looked up to see her teacher look at her and open her mouth. Just then the bell rang, announcing the end of class. She quickly dumped her books in her bag and hurried out of the room, but not before hearing her teacher's call.

"You were lucky this time, Aurora."

She weaved her way through the crowd of students in the main hall. Taking a left turn she ended up in a much quieter corridor. Music was not a subject many people took and since this corridor only held the classrooms for that subject, it was mostly deserted here.

She liked that peace. It enabled her to escape into her own world for a while. Music did too, which was why she had chosen to take it.

She had a free period right now and should be getting late lunch with her other classmates, but next week, her school was holding a performance night of all music classes and she wanted to practise, since she hardly had any time to do it at home.

It didn't take her long to find an empty classroom and she sat down behind the grand piano. Taking her music out of her bag, she started to play.

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with the lyrics in it)  
**_

Applauding from the doorway snapped her back into the real world. She turned her head and blushed when she saw who was standing in the door opening.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Genesis is mine. Mack too._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Oh, I'll update soon don't you worry._

_**Necroblade**: This is NOT the sequel to MAW, but a totally independent and different story. That doesn't say you're wrong about Andros not being the missing man, but I'm not saying you're right either. Yes, this is another story in which I'm playing with you._

_**The peace pixie**: Yes, when I say Zodiac I mean them all and that's not twelve rangers, but thirteen, two for Gemini. Oh, and you don't have to worry, I'll continue. I'm currently writing chapter 10 and one of my friends and my beta-reader Jenny, both love the story so far._

_**Jenny**: I'll sent chapter 9 right away. Oh and don't beat yourself up over not reviewing, I really don't mind. Aurora sure is a strange kid, I'll admit it, but then again, so am I, maybe I'm putting something of myself in Aurora and no, before you ask, I still have both my parents._

_**The-power-of-love**: That's a secret I won't reveal here, but you'll find out soon enough, promise._

_**Starlight63**: Computers suck, our computer is getting a new hard-drive today and it's not even a year old! Glad you liked it. More tomorrow._

_**Cheerleader chic**: Always._

_**Lucy E**: You'll find out who Aurora's parents are and what happened to her dad. First hint in this chapter._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 2**

"Mack, what are you doing here?" She demanded, surprised and nervous.

Mack was a senior, good looking and, naturally, very popular. She had had a secret crush on him for a while now, but she never thought he'd see her, a mere junior.

"I take music class, what else do you think? Nice song, by the way." Mack replied.

"My mom used to play it when I was younger, back when my dad just…" Her voice trailed off and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dam the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes.

What happened to her father was none of his business.

"Your dad what?" He asked.

"Nothing." She muttered. "If you've got class in this room, I'll leave."

"Nope, just heard a beautiful song and came over to see who had such an enchanting voice."

"Yeah, right." She put her music back into her bag.

"I have to go." She said, trying to keep her voice curt and even.

She quickly slipped out of the room and made her way to the main hall as fast as she could without running. Once there she took a moment to orientate herself, closing her eyes and concentrating on her best and only friend.

Then she turned and walked to the canteen. There she didn't need to look around to know where to find her friend. She instinctively walked to the most distant corner of the canteen and dropped down in the windowsill next to a girl with dark brown hair with red streaks in it.

"Hey Genis."

"Hey Rora. Where were you?"

"Trying to rehearse my songs." Aurora replied, fishing her lunch out of her bag.

"How far did you get?"

"May it be."

The girl looked up and tried to catch her friend's eye.

"Too hard?" She asked, a little confused.

"No, Genis. I can sing it easily. Mack just happened to walk in."

"Mack? As in, Mack, hotty of the school?"

"That's the one. He happened to take on music too."

"He sings?"

"Probably plays an instrument." Aurora sighed suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Genesis asked softly.

"I… I just wish he was still here. That he hadn't needed to go on that mission. I wish he could have been there when Ray was born."

"Ray was his last gift to this world, huh?"

Aurora nodded miserably.

"Sometimes when I look at Ray, I see him and I can't help but remember the promise he broke."

"He didn't mean to."

"But he did anyway. The worst is when I first meet people and they ask if I'm his daughter, like the hair isn't a dead give away. Then they ask how he is, because they haven't heard anything about him in so long… But how do you tell them he…"

"Stop." Genesis ordered firmly. "Others might not see it, but you're hurting yourself by just thinking of him. Please, just don't."

"I can't, we've got Universal Languages next."

"It's the last, right?"

Aurora nodded.

"Then skip. You can pick up Ray from school when school ends, so he doesn't need to stick around for another hour. I'm sure Mr Woodland wouldn't mind. You're his best student."

"Three guesses why."

"Just go."

"Thanks, Genis. See you tomorrow." Aurora smiled, jumping up again and throwing the remainder of her lunch back in her bag.

She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and dashed out the school, stopping only at her locker to get her jacket and her mp3-player. Once off school property, she slowed her pace and started to walk in the direction of Ray's school. It didn't take her long before her jacket started to irritate her, so she pulled it off and swung it over her shoulder.

Her hair that reached just passed her shoulder danced in the wind and she suddenly felt the urge to throw down her bag and jacket and just spin around, laughing. She suppressed it, though, and just walked on, her music playing in her ears, her mouth moving as she silently sang along with the songs she was to sing next week.

It wasn't unusual to see her depressed on moment and unbelievably happy the next. She had had these mood-swings for eleven years now, though she started out more depressed than happy, now it was the other way around.

"Aurora!" A happy exclamation brought her back into the real world again.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Like I said, Ray's mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: That's okay. Hope I didn't sound to mean in my reply, it's never my intention to snap at my reviewers, unless they flame. :puts on an innocent face: Glad you like the story. This chapter should give another very small clue. In chapter 5 things will all become clear, just not where this story is going to end._

_**Juzblue**: As usual, here's the next chapter._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. Some more explanation in this chapter._

_**AbareKiller**: I'm not going to comment on your guess, I'll only tell that until chapter 5, I won't confirm or deny it. As for 'May It Be' parts of the song will keep returning in the story._

_**Ghostwriter**: Hope you'll keep think of this like that._

_**TF Princess**: Don't keep it to yourself, I want to know if your right or not. Not that I'm going to tell you if you are. Chapter 5 contains the biggest explanation. I always update soon._

_**The-power-of-love**: That's the most creative one yet. I love it, but I'm not going to confirm or deny it. Though one is going to be shot out of the air in this chapter._

_**Jenny**: You are so cheating. That's not fair, but I'll treat you just as the others. I'M NOT TELLING, nanananana. As for the mood swings, Aurora is a real daddy's girl and she really misses him. His loss is still hurting her, making her cranky._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, I love LoTR and I love Power Rangers. You're going to name your kid Aurora? Cool. Aurora's middle name is Aileana, it means light. I gave her those names because Aurora was the light in her parents life when she was born, not that their life was so dark, Rora just was a precious little gift sent from heaven. Her father? I don't know, I'd say take a wild guess._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 3**

"Ray." She smiled, watching her ten-year-old brother come running her way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you still had Universal Languages?" Ray grinned happily at his older sister.

"Genis told me to skip." Aurora replied, hugging her brother.

"I'm not even going to ask. I'll get my stuff and we can go home."

"I'll go with you." Aurora said, swinging one arms around his shoulder.

Ray put an arm around her waist and they walked into the school.

"Hey Aurora, taking care of your brother again?"

"Yes, Miss Montgomery. My mom had to work again." Aurora replied to her … grade teacher.

"Your mother must be very glad to have you around to watch him when she needs to work."

"Yeah, she is."

They walked into Ray's classroom and Ray quickly slipped out from under her arm and dumped his stuff in his bag. His teacher watched his with a smile. Aurora knew why. Her brother was a bright boy, hardly anything but happy and he showed the love for life she had lost so long ago.

"Ready." Ray smiled.

"Alright then, let's go home." She smiled back, waving at his teacher when she walked out the room.

It didn't take them long to get home. On the driveway their old red Kia Sportage stood. It was already fourteen years old, but her mother didn't sell it, since her father had driven it all those years ago. The yellow Toyota Landcruiser that usually stood next to it was missing though. Yet another indication of her mother having to be at the office today.

Most of the time she worked at home, but sometimes she had to go to the office to work. Luckily, she had a great boss. Whenever one of them had had a day off or had been sick or something, she had been allowed to call in sick on his advise. On the rare occasions her mother had to go to a conference when they had a vacation, she got the rest of that week off and she take her and Ray with her, so they had a vacation, hotel and food paid by the company.

Everyone in the company knew that his only child had died in a car-crash and so, every kid who's parent worked there was like a grandchild to him.

"Auroooo-raaaa" Ray whined, standing in front of the front door.

Aurora sighed and pulled out her keys, opening the door for her brother. As soon as the door was open, Ray quickly slipped passed her and dumped his bag in the hallway.

"No TV until you've done your homework." Aurora yelled after him, when he ran into the living room.

Defeated, Ray walked back into the hall, picking up his bag again and walking up the stairs to go to his room to do his homework. Shaking her head, Aurora closed the door behind her before following him up the stairs to go make her own homework in her room.

**Reefside**

In the back yard of one of the houses, a group of 40 retired rangers and their children had gathered. The age of the children reached from 15 to due to be born in 5 months. The older ones were running around playing games, the eldest girl sat at the base of a tree, reading a book. The younger were staying close to their parents, too shy to make the first contact in this foreign environment.

The parents were chatting happily amongst each other. This was their third reunion and it held four new faces. But even the joy from finally meeting the new additions to the ranger family could not hide the slight gloom hanging over the gathering, for three people were missing from their midst; two rangers and their daughter, the eldest of all the children born to the rangers ever to have defended Earth with the risk of their own life.

They hadn't been there at the last reunion either and would probably not be there at the next. One of the two missing rangers would never be able to join them ever again. Officially, he was still missing in action, since his body was never found, but they all knew…

The absence of the other two was their own fault, they knew it. Everyone that had known him had been so caught up in their own grief, they had forgotten the ones he left behind and the pain they had to be feeling.

When they finally saw past their own grief, it was too late to reach out to them. Too much time had past and they hadn't dared to show their faces again after ignoring them in their time of need.

That knowledge was the biggest damper put on the, otherwise so happy, reunion.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The evil dude is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_A/N: "Talk", 'Thoughts', Italic; "Telepathic Comunication"_

_**Necroblade**: I'm not saying you are right, but; Hey, I thought I'd try something different for once. Next chapter will reveal a lot._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, it's sad, but it'll get better and worse. Not going to tell what's going to happen in the end, sorry._

_**Starlight63**: Always._

_**AbareKiller**: Next chapter everything will become clear, or at least a little clearer._

_**Jenny**: Please do NOT submit those kind of reviews again if you want to see the end of this story. I almost died laughing. I still think you're cheating, but you're right; I am obsessed._

_**Lucy E**: Yeah, Reefside, I figured Tommy's house would be the perfect place for the reunion. Glad you like the mystery in my stories._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Okay, so MAYBE you're right. There's a small hint for the future in this chapter, if you can find it. Next chapter will reveal a lot, but not yet all. Thanks for letting me copy that idea, it's really cool, though I'll use it a bit differently._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 4**

When she opened the front door, the smell of dinner filled the air and she had to smile. Her daughter really was a blessing.

"I'm home!" She called and the door to the living room was thrown open.

A blur of red and blue ran up to her and the arms of her son wrapped themselves around her waist. Her smile widened and she returned her son's embrace.

"Have you been nice to your sister?" She asked.

Ray nodded, before pulling out of her embrace and bouncing off into the kitchen. She shook her head and followed him into the kitchen.

"What's smelling so good?" She asked Aurora, pleased.

"Pasta, Ray's choice." Aurora answered. "How was work."

"They're sending me to another conference this weekend," she answered. "And since you two get a week off soon, how about a small vacation?"

"YAY!" Ray exclaimed as Aurora spun around.

Her smile was bright and her eyes were sparkling.

"Where to?"

"Ireland." She replied.

" Oh my god, Genis is going to be **so** jealous."

"Oh, and Aurora?"

"Yes mom."

"Would you mind if Derek came to the performance night?"

Stopping abruptly, Aurora paused, before answering.

"No, I guess not," even while her mind was screaming, 'Yes, I would mind!'

'Yes, I would mind if he came. I don't want him to replace my dad. I don't want anyone to replace my dad. Don't you love dad anymore?'

She did her best not to show. She knew her mother would never stop loving her dad, but it felt wrong that her mother was growing closer to someone else. Once again she wished her father were still here.

**On a faraway slave-planet**

A man was digging. Drops of sweat dripped down his face. Small wounds and scratches covered his whole body, his back ached from the digging and a metal band dug into his forehead. He had no idea how long he had been here, only that it must be years and way too long for his liking.

"You." One of the guarding monsters called, pointing to him. "The master wants to see you."

He dropped his shovel and two other guards took him by his upper arms, forcing him to follow the head guard. He was brought to a tent and pushed inside.

The shade was a welcome break from the burning sun. He knew for sure his skin had turned a few shades darker since coming here.

The chair in front of him turned around, showing a cloaked figure sitting in it.

"You were one of the rangers who killed my father, am I right?" The figure spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man spat, not having lost his fighting spirit.

"Of course you don't." The figure replied. "Tell me about the Zodiac powers. I remember my father was tracing them when you killed him and guess what. You were in possession of one of the Zodiac morphers months before you killed my father. The problem is, it only showed for a short while, before disappearing. Now I want to know what you did with it."

"Zodiac powers? I've never heard of them."

"I'll ask you nicely one more time. What did you do with that Zodiac morpher?"

"How should I know what I did with it, if I don't even know what they are?"

"Very well, I'll get it out of you one way or another. Let's start with the wipe, shall we?" The figure laughed darkly and the man's eyes widened.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Chaitlin's mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: Hey, things not working out in the end is a must in my stories, I just won't tell what that is._

_**Juzblue**: I'll give you a blaster if you like._

_**The peace pixie**: I'll tell you a secret; I always update soon. :grins:_

_**LucyE**: Sure there's more of the Reefside reunion, just not following the chapter started in. Here's more of it. No need to wait much longer._

_**Starlight63**: Well, read and find out._

_**Jenny**: Alright, you're not cheating, even though you are, but you're not. The vacation to Ireland, well, they'll only be in one town, maybe a bit of the surroundings, but it doesn't matter. It's honestly not going to be in the fic. Oh and you know what they say; obsessed, but happy!_

_**Ghostwriter**: No need to wait._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Maybe._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 5**

**Reefside**

"Anything new on Elisia?" Justin asked.

"Actually, Saryn had been offered to become a planet bound ambassador, representing Elisia on Earth only and we've been thinking about moving to Earth for a while now." Cassie answered.

"That's great." TJ smiled.

"We're still looking for a house and nothing is definite yet." Saryn warned, though his tone was light.

"We passed through Crystal Springs to get here, they have some beautiful houses for sale there." Alyssa offered and Cassie shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She muttered.

"Why not?" Kira asked.

Cassie sighed, but it was Karone who answered.

"Ashley still lives in Crystal Springs and after what happened to Andros…" She trailed off and took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "My parents are still in contact with her. They visit every once in a while. They spent seven months there three months after Andros… well you know. They say she and Aurora are doing fine, but for details we'll have to call ourselves."

"And you don't dare to call because of the time that passed." Taylor guessed.

"I say you should just call her." Conner stated. "Who's Aurora, by the way?"

"One moment." Tommy said, getting up and walking into the house.

A few minutes later he returned with a photo album in his hands.

"These pictures were taken at our first reunion, half a year after the Serpentera mission, seven months before the second mission." He said, handing the album to Conner.

Kira, Ethan and Trent moved closer to look over his shoulders.

On the first page they immediately found a group picture off all the retired rangers at that time. Their eyes were drawn to the unfamiliar couple somewhere in the middle of the picture.

The guy was dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt. His hair was brown with blond streaks and his hazel eyes sparkled with joy. A little girl in a yellow dress sat on his shoulders. Her hair, baring the same colours as the guy, was braided in an unfamiliar way. A braid ran over her head and the rest of her hairs hung down do reach past her shoulders. (A/N: Think lace braid.) A light shone in her dark brown eyes and her mouth was wide open, making you almost able to hear her laughter by just looking at the picture. The girl next to them wore a yellow top and a jean skirt reaching her knees. Her light brown hair fell in soft curls to her shoulders. Her smile was brighter than any smile they had ever seen and her dark brown eyes were filled with laughter. Her arm was draped over Cassie's shoulder, Cassie's stomach being slightly swollen. The most striking about the guy and girl was their young appearance.

"How old were they when Aurora was born?" Kira asked.

"Ashley was nineteen and Andros was nineteen and a half." Carlos answered.

"Aurora is almost six in those pictures." Zhane added.

"Nineteen?" Ethan asked shocked. "What about college?"

"Ashley didn't let her pregnancy get in the way and still went. The teachers admired her for coming to school while pregnant, not many girls managed that. Aurora's birth didn't keep her away from school long. They hardly accepted any help with the care of Aurora, but as you can see, they managed perfectly on their own." Cassie smiled sadly.

"She looks happy." Kira muttered.

"She was happy." A voice cut in. "The only thing she sometimes missed was a sibling, but she never mentioned it to anyone but me."

Kira turned around to see Chaitlin standing behind her, looking at the picture too. Her long bleach blond hair was braided in a twist braid and there was a distant look in her light blue eyes.

She was wearing a violet tank top sweater and jeans, but her feet were bare. Around her neck hang a necklace with a coin-like pendant, a small sapphire in the middle of it.

"Chaitlin…" Zhane sighed.

"No, dad. I don't want to hear it. I just want my cousin back. I HATE BEING THE ELDEST!" She exclaimed, before storming off, purple sparkles appearing around her feet every time they hit the ground.

"Chaitlin!" Zhane called after her.

"Let her go, Zhane. You know she looked up the Aurora." Karone sighed. "She'll cool down soon enough."

"That's the problem of marrying you." Zhane teased. "Our children ended up with Andros' temper."

Karone gave him a playful slap, but the sadness was clear in her eyes.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Nothing new that I'll explain in this chapter._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: What would Zhane and Karone's children be with out Karone's magic? That makes them so much more fun to be around. You already said this was totally different from what I've written before, so how can you be so sure Andros will turn up in the end? Maybe I killed him and Ashley's going to marry Derek, who knows. Well, Jenny does partly and Maiken does totally, but let's not talk about that, shall we?_

_**AbareKiller**: Keep hoping, I'm not telling if it's any use, but keep hoping._

_**The real vampire**: It's okay, really. I wasn't really forth coming with details either. Only the people who know my stories guessed it right about Andros and Ashley being Aurora's parents, trust me._

_**Jenny**: What would the world be with the famous Andros' temper? Just wait until Aurora starts showing it, that's surely going to be fun. Love the smiley face after your rambling about Ashley. You hit the nail right on the head, that's going to be causing problems in the future. :cough: cheater :cough:_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you like it. Catch ya on the flip side._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros and Ashley WERE together, stop whining. And if Andros is dead, how can they get back together again. Maybe I'll break up Carlos and Aura and let Ashley and Carlos get married just to spite you. :P_

_**LucyE**: Conner and Kira are together in this story, I just still need to write that part. What gave you the first clue Andros and Ashley were Aurora's parents? The A/A/A part?_

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 6**

Aurora woke up, the sound of rain pouring against the window reaching her ears. She groaned, turning around, pulling her pillow over her head. Luckily it was Saturday or she would have to go to school through the rain, car or not.

After tossing and turning for about ten minutes she concluded she wasn't going to fall asleep again. Sighing she pushed the covers away. She quickly put on a sweatshirt over the oversized T-shirt she slept in. The days may be becoming warmer, but the mornings were still chilly.

When she came downstairs, Ray's eyes were already glued to the TV-screen, watching a Power Ranger cartoon. She smiled at the irony of the situation; a child of two rangers being addicted to Power Ranger cartoons. Her dad would have found that extremely funny.

Her smiled faded a little after that thought entered her mind. She entered the kitchen to make herself breakfast and found her mother already there.

"Good morning." Her mother greeted, not looking up from making her own breakfast and what looked like her brother's breakfast.

"It's raining and you dare to say 'good morning'?" Aurora asked lightly.

Her mother laughed and looked up.

"You sound just like your father." She told Aurora, a wishful smile playing on her lips.

"Someone has to." Aurora replied. "So what are we going to do with our Saturday, seeing we can't go to the park?"

"You still want to move to the attic?" Her mother asked.

"Well, yeah, it would be cool." Aurora answered, slightly taken aback, before giving her mother a sceptical look. "You're not pregnant and need my room for the baby, right?"

"No, of course not." Her mother laughed. "If it means anything to you, I've only been your father's."

"Please, mom. Spare me the details." Aurora joked, but her heart fluttered at the admission.

"You're seventeen." Her mother teased gently.

"That doesn't mean I want to know how me and my brother we created."

"What about you and me?" Ray asked, coming into the kitchen. "Is my breakfast ready, mom? I'm hungry."

The plate with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches rose from the kitchen sink unit and flew to Ray.

"Thanks mom." Ray smiled and dashed out of the kitchen when the tune announcing the end of the commercials sounded.

Aurora laughed at her brother and turned back to her mother.

"So what about me moving to the attic?" She asked.

"Well, since there's no way I'm going to be able to get either of you two outside today, not with this weather anyway, I thought, why not see what's in the attic and if we're in the attic anyway, why not see what we can do to make it your new room?"

"Mom, you're the best!" Aurora exclaimed, hugging her mother.

"Make yourself some breakfast and get dressed, or you're not helping." Her mother warned.

"Yes mom." She grinned, stealing on of the sandwiches from her mother's plate and running up back to her room to get dressed.

"Hey." Her mother protested, laughing. "Sometimes you're too much like your father for it to be healthy."

"If you say so." Aurora called back, closing her bedroom door behind her.

**Two hours later**

"Mom?" Aurora called, looking around the attic.

She and her mother had split up so they could work through the attic faster. The attic wasn't too big, but apparently, it was big enough to lose sight of her mother in.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Come her mother's reply, her voice sounding strange.

She made her way to where her mother's voice had come from and she found her mother sitting on the ground next to an open box, an old yearbook resting in her lap and tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Mom?" She asked carefully.

"I still not sure how he ended up in here." Her mother whispered.

Aurora kneeled down next to her mother and looked at the page that lay open. Though the pictures were black and white, the familiar stripped hair was easily made out; looking closer she stared at the smiling face of a younger version of her father, standing in the picture laughing with Carlos and TJ.

"Oh Andros, why did you have to leave me?" She heard her mother whisper softly and she quickly wrapped her arms around her, trying to fight her own tears. "Sometimes I swear I see you walk down the street, but when I look closer it's always someone else and how could it not be? The only ones with your hair are your own children."

A song sprang into her mind and slowly an idea formed in her mind. An idea that would make sure Derek was out of the game. Derek wasn't really her mother's 'boyfriend', but he wasn't just a friend either. It was low and the song would be a very late entry, but it would work for sure.

Eleven years had done nothing to heal the wounds created by her father's death and she wouldn't allow some other man to take her father's place.

Her hand wrapped around the ruby heart hanging around her neck. Her father had given her the necklace for her sixth birthday. The last birthday present he'd ever gotten her. Now a silver ring with a ruby could be found on her finger. She had never understood the meaning, until her mother had explained to her that the ruby was her birthstone, the birthstone of Cancer.

How Ray had gotten the necklace and ring with his birthstone, the opal, she couldn't remember, but something about them made her and Ray take extra care of them.

If she hadn't had her eyes closed, she would have seen the red light emitting from within her closed hand.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Blaecleah and Suileabhan are mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Jenny**: Song? What song? I have no clue what you're talking about. Oh, wait, I do, but the other readers are not to know._

_**Ghostwriter**: Red ranger? Nope, sorry, wrong. Andros alive? How knows?_

_**The-power-of-love**: I can't reveal if this is A/A, for that would also mean I'm telling Andros is alive or not. Just wait and you'll find out._

_**Rosa/Phantom Rogue**: I know what it is when you too lazy to log in, luckily my computer saved my username and password, so I just have to hit the button. Me? Cancer? How did you guess? Oh and I was just teasing when I suggested getting Ashley and Carlos together, that's just wrong. They're much better of as friends._

_**Cheerleader chic**: No red ranger for Aurora and definitely no white for Ray. Their ranger colours won't be revealed until somewhere near the end of this story._

_**LucyE**: Sure you can use Armin, I'd be honoured. You know, I'm Cancer too, I'm giving Aurora my birthday. :P As for Aurora getting rid of Derek, the ending of the last chapter is a small clue in that._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 7**

**The slave-planet**

The man cried out in pain, knowing he was lucky if he saw the end of this torture, and even luckier if he survived it.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he heard a voice from beyond the fog in his mind.

"Sir, the Zodiac morphers have just been activated, but the power surge was too short and too small to locate them."

"Damn it, they know I'm here." The voice of the cloaked figure cursed.

"Calm down, Blaecleah. You still have him." The voice of the head guard appeased.

Hot breath hit his face and Blaecleah's voice was startling close and load.

"WHO are the Zodiac rangers? Who did the Zodiac choose?"

"I don't know." He spat. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Kill him." Blaecleah ordered.

"Wait." The head guard protested. "Who ever the rangers are, they won't kill one of their own. You can use him against the rangers. As long as you have him in your hands, the rangers won't attack in fear of you killing him."

"You're right, Suileabhan. Put him back with the other slaves. He might as well make himself useful again."

**Crystal Springs, a few days later**

"Alright, remember this is our last rehearsal before the dress rehearsal, so anything that still goes wrong now should be fixed by then." The music teacher warned. "Alright… let's start with 'The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room'."

Aurora followed Genesis on stage. Genesis had chosen music too, but she didn't take it as serious as Aurora did, she was just in it for the fun, as the song showed.

"Wait, wait, wait." The teacher called and looked at them. "You can't have just one background dancer."

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Rora, could you fix that for him for a moment?" Genesis asked sweetly, winking at her friend.

Aurora's mental powers were no secret, she used them everywhere she went, but not everyone knew the full extent of them. A smile played on her lips when she closed her eyes and suddenly ten Aurora's stood on stage, moving in perfect unison.

"What the…"

"That's called Astral Projecting, sir, safes us the trouble of having to learn to dance in unison." The Aurora's said, before disappearing and leaving only one. "You won't even notice the difference, promise."

"There's only one girl in the whole world with your hairstyle and you think no one's going to notice it?" The teacher replied sceptically.

"I'll be wearing a wig." Aurora smiled.

"Alright, continue."

As the music started again the two girls put up a great show, causing the other students in the auditorium to laugh. After a few other songs it was Aurora's turn again with 'Someone's Watching Over Me', not knowing how true that song really was.

**A place time does not exist**

"Don't worry, Cancer. You're time will come, but for now I need you to wait. Your teammates have to prove they're worthy of fighting at your side. Only your parents saw what a precious gift you were. Your life might not have been easy, but I promise you a better day will come soon, that I promise you."

The view split and showed small groups of children, eleven in total, age reaching from fifteen to eleven. The first group consisted of Chaitlin and two fourteen year olds, a boy and a girl. Their surroundings were lush with plant life.

The second group held two boys and a girl in a seemingly lifeless desert. The third group, if you could call it that, a boy and a girl, were surrounded with water, nothing but water. The fourth and last group, three kids, two girls, one boy, had buildings all around them.

"Virgo and Gemini, Capricorn, Aries and Leo, Aquarius and Pisces, Taurus, Scorpio and Sagittarius, a test awaits you, be ready and be safe. Cancer and Libra will need your help in this war."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Aura is NOT mine, she's Starhawk's. However Dymphna, Murtagh and Shannon are. **Crash World** belongs to **Hillary Duff**._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: Oh, I'm going to keep kicking Ashley some more, sorry, but I have to. Will you believe I actually got my thirteen rangers all set and ready to go? As for the ranger colours of Aurora and Ray, nope, one is close, but not quite. I'm going to introduce a whole new way of ranger colouring, at least, with a few rangers. It's okay you can't review every chapter when I put it up, it happens._

_**Jenny**: First group is back on KO-35, sorry, you got it wrong. The rest you've all got right. The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room is from Hillary Duff, it's funny._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Leo, that's Abigail, she hasn't been mentioned yet._

_**LucyE**: Cool, you and your sister being Cancer and Libra is indeed funny. Astral Projection is not how Aurora is going to get rid of Derek, but this wasn't the only time she used it, that's for sure._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you like it. Catch ya on the flip side._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 8**

"Carlos, are you okay?"

Carlos looked up and smiled at his wife.

"I'm fine, Aura. I was just feeling a little homesick. It'll pass." Carlos assured her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm not a ranger anymore, Carlos. There's nothing to keep me here, if you wished to…"

"You'd give up your planet for me?"

"You did the same."

"What about the water?"

"The water in Angel Grove, Reefside and Crystal Springs is pure enough for us to rehydrate, and it would be much easier to visit if Cassie and Saryn end up moving too."

"Now I remember why I love you so much." Carlos grinned.

Aura gave him a play.

"I'll go see what Dymphna and Murtagh think about it." She told him and left the room.

Carlos smiled. He knew Aura mentioned Crystal Springs on purpose. He had to admit it was a beautiful town and he wouldn't mind living there, but Cassie was right, it wasn't smart to move there now. Calling Ashley was out of the question; too much time had passed and suddenly entering her life again by moving there, maybe even becoming her neighbour was just plain stupid and invasive.

From what he understood, Ashley and Aurora had been able to survive without them these past eleven years. Why would they suddenly need them now? It wasn't as if Aurora would recognize them. No, it was better if they just stayed out of their lives.

**Crystal Springs**

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with lyrics in it)  
**_

The teacher applauded.

"Very good, Aurora. All right, that's it for today. I'll see you all at the dress rehearsal."

"Yeah, really good, Skunk girl." A voice sneered from the shadows after the teacher had left. "A cow sings better than you do."

"Oh, shut up, Shannon. I don't see you standing on that stage." Aurora shot back. "But if you think you can do it better, be my guest and take over for me."

Shannon shot her a foul look and walked past Aurora to Mack.

"Hey Mack, what would you say to a coffee?"

"I've got nothing better to do." Mack replied.

Aurora rolled her eyes as she caught Genesis' gaze and walked out the auditorium, telekinetically retrieving her bag. Once in the hallway Aurora turned to her friend.

"They always say opposite attracts." She whispered. "But that doesn't count when it's about popular meeting popular."

Genesis laughed.

"Sorry to bring that theory down, Rora, but you mom was popular back in high school and she still married your father, a social disturbed alien."

That made Aurora giggle.

"Yeah, well, every rule has its exceptions."

"You being one to them all." Genesis teased.

"I can't help it. I'm just myself."

Genesis shook her head, but didn't reply. Aurora didn't take pointing out that she was only a fraction of the girl she used to be very well.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: **The Heart Never Forgets** is not mine, it belongs to **Leanne Rhimes**. Anlon on the other hand is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: If Andros wasn't a disturbed alien I wouldn't have said it. :P And he's dead, DEAD I tell you. Hate school too. Oh and Maiken helped me with Shannon's name, the rest is mine._

_**Necroblade**: Don't worry, I won't hurt her too much. The thirteen rangers? I've got a file with a chart of all the rangers and on the next page they're divided under their parents, eldest on top, youngest at the bottom, I just can't send it, because it holds some secrets of the future._

_**Jenny**: It wasn't me. My fingers took control at that point. It really wasn't me… Oh, wait… :reads review again: You liked it. :D It was me, I wrote it, I really did. Three out of four sure isn't that bad. Oh, and as you might have noticed already, three more chapters should have reached your mailbox by now._

_**Ghostwriter**: Yay, you liked it! _

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 9**

"So when are you leaving for Ireland?" Genesis asked.

"Didn't I already tell you?" When Genesis shrugged helplessly, Aurora sighed and replied. "Friday after school. Don't worry, I'll send you a postcard."

"You're going to Ireland?" A voice asked behind them.

"Yes, Shannon, but don't worry, it's only for the vacation." Aurora answered sweetly.

"How come you get to travel the world? It's just not fair; freaks like you belong in a cage."

"You think it's unfair she gets to see the rest of the world?" Genesis asked, a devilish grin on her face. "She used to travel the universe during the weekends."

When Shannon didn't reply to that, the two girls left giggling.

"Oh and Shannon." Aurora called over her shoulder. "Close your mouth, you're catching flies."

Shannon's face turned dark and Aurora and Genesis quickly ducked into their classroom and just in time too, for the teacher was just about to close the door.

Shannon was the typical popular, dumb-blond, air-headed, stuck up, captain of the cheerleading squad. Like Mack she was a senior and she couldn't stand Aurora, probably because if Aurora wanted, she'd be a threat to her throne.

**Elisia**

"It's on." Saryn told his family. "We're moving to Earth next week."

"YAY!" Their children exclaimed.

"There's just one problem." Saryn sighed.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"The house they arranged for us, it's in Crystal Springs."

Anlon quieted and his brother and sister shot him questioning looks. At the age of fourteen, he was the only on of the three who even slightly remembered what that meant. Sure they all knew about what happened, but his sister had been a just five months old and his brother had only been one year old. They had heard stories, but didn't remember 'uncle' Andros.

"We'll figure it out." Cassie promised. "Maybe it's a sign."

**Thursday evening**

Aurora shifted uncomfortably, it was now or never. After this song it was her turn and she would break her mother's heart again. A sigh escaped her lips when the song ended and the teacher walked onto the stage to announce her.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." A voice said in her ear.

"Tiger?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Mack.

"Yeah, your hair reminds me more of a tiger than a skunk. Now go."

He gave her a slight push and she walked onto the stage, but not before shooting him a grateful smile. 'Skunkgirl' was getting old and 'Tiger' fitted her much more. It felt like a compliment.

The music started, snapping her out of her thoughts and she started to sing.

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with the lyrics in it)  
**_

Tears filled Ashley's eyes as she listened to the song. Aurora was right, no matter how much she tried, forgetting Andros was impossible. He had been her one true love, her soul mate, the bond they had shared was proof of that. They had always kept that bond to themselves, never telling the others about being empathic to the other's feelings, or that Andros had felt her pain when she gave birth to Aurora.

The bond had only made Andros' death harder. After having been so close for almost seven years, Andros' presence and emotions being wrenched from her mind so abruptly had left her with an empty feeling inside, a hole that could never be filled again.

As she watched the rest of the show, she steeled herself for what she was going to have to tell Derek.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Tessa is Starhawk's, but Lacene Banks is mine. So are Kagan and Abigail._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you liked the chapters._

_**The real vampire**: ANDROS IS DEAD! Ask Jenny, he's dead, right Jen?_

_**Ghostwriter**: Yeah, she told him to get lost. Great, isn't it?_

_**LucyE**: Yeah, this was what Aurora was planning to get rid of Derek. As far as I'm planning, that was also the last time he was mentioned._

_**TF Princess**: Glad you like it._

_**Jenny**: Well, you're right, that is what I'm planning, but first there's another chapter continuing… Oh, you know._

_**The-power-of-love**: Don't cry. Andros may be dead, but things should turn out just fine._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Aurora is the sweetest girl in the world! How dare you say she's not nice?_

_**Arwennicole**: It's okay, really. I knew you were still out there, since I've been getting the Author Alerts in my mailbox, so of course you are forgiven my friend. Oh and I should be updating everyday._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 10**

"Bye Aurora. Don't forget my postcard!" Genesis smiled as she waved to her friend.

"I'll try not to." Aurora promised, getting into the car.

Ashley smiled as Aurora sat down next to her and started the engine, pulling off the driveway and onto the road. After waving one last time to Genesis they drove off to the airport.

Just as they passed the sign saying, 'You are now leaving Crystal Springs. We hope you had a nice stay. Visit us again sometime.' a moving van entered Crystal Springs.

**Somewhere else in Crystal Springs**

"Where is it?" Cassie complained. "It should have been here before we arrived."

"It could have been stuck in a traffic jam, like us. Or maybe the driver got lost, like us." Saryn offered.

"Very funny." Cassie said, shooting him an amused look and shook her head.

She was just about to go into the house and see what her children were up to, when the moving van come around the corner. She let out a relieved breath. The longer she was outside, the more uncomfortable she felt. What if Ashley just happened to walk by?

Things were only going to get more complicated when Carlos, Aura and their kids would move here next week. At the moment they were staying at TJ and Tessa's house in Angel Grove, waiting for their stuff to arrive. Last she heard Carlos was trying to get a job as PE-teacher at Crystal Springs Junior High.

As the movers started to move the furniture from the van into the house, a car pulled up to the house next door and a woman stepped out.

"Oh, hello." She greeted. "You must be the new neighbours."

"Well, yeah. Hi, I'm Cassie Chan." Cassie introduced, shaking the woman's hand. "And this is my husband Saryn."

"Lacene Banks. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Saryn replied.

Lacene nodded.

"Oh, I'll warn you now. My youngest, Genesis's music can get pretty loud. That's the reason the other neighbours moved."

"You're not to worry." Saryn said, amused. "Our children are liable to try and outdo her. Especially the boys."

"How many children do you have?" Lacene asked, interested.

"Three, two boys, fourteen and twelve, almost thirteen and a daughter of eleven." Cassie replied. "And you?"

"Two daughters, Kelly, the eldest is twenty and off to college, so she won't bother you too much and Genesis is seventeen. The only reason it's quiet at the moment is because she went to see her friend off to Ireland."

"She's moving too?" Cassie asked.

"Oh no, Genesis would freak if she moved. No, she's going on a vacation. Her mother gets send to a lot of conferences around the world and she always takes her two children with her. She's a single mother you know. Genesis is often jealous of her friend, in a good way of course. The two of them are the best of friends."

"I know those kind of friendships." Cassie smiled.

Just then a girl walked up to them. She had dark brown hair with red streaks running through it and deep green eyes. She looked at Cassie and Saryn with interest.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Genesis, these are our new neighbours, Saryn and Cassie Chan. Saryn, Cassie, this is Genesis."

Before Cassie and Saryn could say anything a girl came running out of the house.

"Mommy!" She cried. "Anlon and Kagan are bugging me."

Cassie shook her head.

"That's our cue to go." She sighed. "I was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll talk again soon."

"I don't doubt it. Genis, could you help me get the groceries inside?"

Genesis nodded and opened the trunk of the car as Cassie turned to her daughter.

"Come on, Abigail. Let's punish your brothers, shall we?" She said, offering her hand to the girl.

Abigail nodded and took her mother's hand, following her parents back into the house. Before she stepped in though, she waved at Lacene and Genesis.

"Nice people." Lacene smiled.

"I feel like I know them from somewhere." Genesis replied, tilting her head, studying the retreating pair. "I just can't figure out from where."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't think I've thought of saying this yet; Crystal Springs is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Much better, but I will put my time in telling you; ANDROS IS DEAD!_

_**Necroblade**: Most kids at Aurora's school have known here since she moved to Crystal Springs when she was four, so they're used to it by now. Not everyone is like my Andrea. :P_

_**The real vampire**: The guy in space? Good question. You know, I don't remember who he should be, sorry. Or wait, maybe I do, but you're not suppose to know yet, so just trust me when I say; Andros is dead and absolutely don't listen to Jenny, she's crazy. I think she just wants Andros to rise from the dead._

_**The-power-of-love**: That would be telling._

_**Jenny**: Alright, got it, no Jen. Genesis won't realize it until Aurora tells her._

_**LucyE**: Yes, everything is definitely happening for a reason._

_**Ghostwriter**: Actually, she already did, I just didn't feel like putting Derek into the story too much, so it's not in there, but if you want I could put it in later, I'll just make him try to get Ash back. Which won't work of course._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 11**

**Onyx**

A cloaked figured sat at one off the tables in the darkened pub, a steaming drink in front of him. His informant had wanted to meet him here, saying he had valuable information. He had sat here for half an hour already and his informant still hadn't shown up. Not that it was unusual, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's a good day for destruction." A voice said.

"Indeed, the universe is getting crowded with good." He replied on instinct, suppressing a sigh of relieve.

Another cloaked figure sat down across from him, red eyes staring at him form under the hood.

"So what have you got?" He asked.

Wordlessly the figure handed him a disk-reader. He quickly skimmed over the information the disk held. Deciding it was worth the money, he pulled a pouch out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"It's all there. I'd say count it if you want, but chances are, you won't get out of this place with it."

The figure gave a curt nod and left.

He quickly drained his drink, threw some money on the table and left as well. Outside he looked around to see if the coast was clear, before slipping between two buildings. After he left the town it didn't take him long to get to a cave.

Walking inside the cave he found a silver Galaxy Glider hidden behind a rock formation. This time he did let out the sigh of relieve. He had done it once again.

Before Andros would have risked his life to get this information, but since the crash, eleven years ago, he was NASADA's victim.

The sigh escaping his lips this time was a defeated one.

Eleven years go there was a new evil leader on the rise. The red rangers from the Serpentera mission had headed out to stop him. Sure they had succeeded, but the cost was too great.

The Megalasers had not been able to hit the attacking fighters, so Andros had taken a jet fighter and started to destroy them like that. Why he had left his morpher behind, no one knew, but when he destroyed the last fighter, Andros' fighter got hit and crashed on the surface of one of Cratus' moons. If he had been morphed, there was a slim change he might have survived, but since his morpher was still on the Megaship…

Now, if NASADA decided to act on the information, the rangers would find themselves at Cratus again. Apparently the evil leader had a son, who was now causing trouble and Cratus was a slave planet, always had been too.

An explosion somewhere outside brought him back to reality and he quickly jumped on his glider, leaving Onyx behind.

**Later at NASADA**

For the second time in a short while all rangers had assembled, this time most of them had left their families at home. They were looking at the information Zhane brought back from Onyx.

"Does that devise really suppress all telepathic activity of the brain?" Rocky asked.

"It says it worked on the test subjects and they currently have a few slaves walking around with that band around their heads and no one has tried to rescue them." Zhane sighed.

"These Zodiac rangers that keep returning, who or what are they?" Leo wanted to know.

"I don't know. They're currently trying to figure that one out." Karone replied. "Until then, we can't do anything with this information."

**Meanwhile in Crystal Springs**

"Why couldn't we come?" A bleach blond haired boy complained.

"Serious ranger business, Dakota. Now shut up." Chaitlin told her brother.

She was to watch all the Astro Ranger's kids, minus Aurora of course, since she was the oldest one present. Their parents had gone off to NASADA once they received word that her father had returned with important information and she and the other children had to stay behind at the Chan's house.

Eleven children inside a house on a beautiful spring day was not advisable, so she had decided to take them to the park, where they currently were, but that didn't stop Dakota from complaining. Sometimes it was as if Dakota had to make noise for two, since his twin Kayla was normally pretty quiet.

A scream pulled her out of her thoughts. The eleven of them were surrounded by freaky looking aliens and she highly doubted they were nice either.

As the aliens slowly moved in for the attack and the others formed a defensive circle, she suddenly wished she had ranger powers like her parents. It would make this so much easier.

As if on cue the sapphires in her ring and the pendant of her necklace started to shine and a violet light took over her vision.

A/N: Cliffy! Hope you liked it. Review.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Elsha, Reese and Megan are mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Did it. Did it._

_**Arwennicole**: Always._

_**LucyE**: What they want with that devise suppressing telepathy? You'll find out soon enough. Same goes for Aurora and Ray's role in the new power team._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you think that. Catch ya on the flip side._

_**Jenny**: Oh no, not again. I told you not to do that if you want to see the end of this story, oh wait, I just send you the epilogue. Okay, so I still have to write the chapters ending up there. Actually what I now got planned for Derek, won't be in a flashback and it won't be Ashley telling him off either… That victim part is indeed meant to illustrate Zhane is always send to Onyx to retrieve the information NASADA's informant gathers for them._

_**The-power-of-love**: Chapter 16._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Nope, I won't mind if you use that idea of them meeting themselves, be my guest, but if I catch you telling anyone about what I told you in that review, I will, I swear._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 12**

Bright lights suddenly appeared in the room, making them cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, eleven ninja like figures had appeared. (A/N: Think Mighty Morphin' ninja suits.)

Immediately the rangers took defence stances, ready for an attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" TJ demanded.

"Cool it, dad. It's us." A girl spoke.

"Elsha?" TJ asked, dropping his arms and looking at the ninja, stunned.

The girl pulled down her mask, as did the others. All the other rangers followed TJ example, some even catching flies. Karone was the first to recover.

"Chaitlin, what's going on?"

"Don't know, mom. I was taking them to the park when these freaky looking aliens suddenly surrounded us. As they were moving in on us, I wished I had powers like you and dad and suddenly there was this light coming from, I don't know where, and when it faded we were all dressed like this." Chaitlin replied.

"It came from the pearl in my necklace." Kayla whispered.

"Ditto." Dakota said, his voice unusually soft.

"It came from my ring." Megan, TJ's youngest, spoke.

"It came from both my ring and necklace." Abigail offered, the rest of the children nodding in agreement.

"Kayla, Dakota, are you wearing those pearl rings? And Megan, are you wearing that turquoise necklace?" Saryn asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

All three shook their heads.

"Why?" Dakota wanted to know.

"Cassie, you said those necklaces and rings have the birthstones belonging to the Zodiac signs the children were born under, correct?" Saryn turned to his wife.

Cassie nodded and Saryn looked at the other rangers.

"I believe finding the Zodiac rangers is not necessary anymore."

Eyes widened as the other rangers realised what Saryn suggested.

"The birthstones in the necklaces and rings, they're the morphers, right?" Cole asked and Saryn nodded.

"They seem to be able to activate both individually and together."

"Aurora." Karone whispered softly, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"Aurora was born under Cancer." Karone explained. "For her sixth birthday Andros got her a necklace with a heart shaped ruby as pendant. She must be the Cancer Ranger."

"I believe we have a problem." Tommy muttered.

Suddenly the viewing screen changed view, instead of the information Zhane had collected on Onyx it now showed a woman. She was dressed in white robes and a white cloak rested on her shoulders. The hood of the cloak rested on her head, but did nothing to hide her face. Long curling blond hair spilled over her shoulders and she was watching them with piercing blue eyes.

"Zodiac rangers, now you know about your powers, you must learn to control them and then, before the end of the week, you'll head out to the slave planet Cratus. Your enemy holds a card that could put you out of commission. You must get it back in your hands again, before he decides to reveal it, by using it against you." She spoke, her voice ringing through the room.

"I would love to learn how to control my powers." Dakota replied, dryly. "But if I don't know what I can do, how can I control it?"

"Dakota." Chaitlin hissed.

"Your individual powers you will have to figure out yourselves, but I will tell you about your collective powers. As you already noticed, you are able to teleport anywhere you want. Your whole arsenal of weapons is available to you both morphed and unmorphed. You have two morphs, the first you already used, the second is an armoured mode…"

"Armoured mode… That wouldn't happen to be tight spandex and a helmet, right?" Anlon asked.

"Yes, it would." The woman answered.

Most boys let out a collective groan.

"Just this once the morph came to you freely, from now on to morph you call 'Zodiac power up' followed by your Zodiac sign. That is all I can tell you, the rest is up to you to figure out."

"One question." Elsha said. "Will Cancer and Libra join us on Cratus?"

"No, they will not. Both Cancer and Libra have proven to be worthy of the power. On Cratus you will have to prove you are worthy to fight at their side." With that, the screen turned back to the information.

"Great, so we're on our own then." Kagan cursed.

"We've got each other." Reese, TJ's son, reminded him.

"How about we start training, so we can go to Cratus?" Chaitlin suggested. "We've got less then a week to get control of these powers."

The others nodded and turned to their parents.

"Where do we train?" Dymphna asked.

"Simudecks." Zhane suggested.

So said, so done and they headed to the Megaship, still stored in one of NASADA's hangers, having not being used in eleven years.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Mixed colours are mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Ray is Libra._

_**The real vampire**: It's okay._

_**Necroblade**: It's okay. School stinks._

_**Arwennicole**: No need to wait any longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: Two more chapters and you'll know._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, Ray's a ranger, only he doesn't know it yet. Makes him being addicted to Power Ranger Cartoons even more hilarious, doesn't it? Yeah, I know Cancer Ranger sounds strange, but I didn't think of the name CANCER for a Zodiac sign. That person must have been nuts. I'll fess' up… In chapter 16. :P_

_**Ghostwriter**: Here's more._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 13**

"Sir, eleven of the thirteen Zodiac rangers have appeared." A guard reported.

"Which are missing?"

"Cancer and Libra." The guard replied.

"So… the Zodiac team is leaderless, how… convenient."

"Do we attack?"

"No, we wait until Libra shows."

"What about Cancer?"

"Cancer must be prevented from joining at all cost. Cancer is chosen to be leader and everyone knows; without a leader…"

"A team can't function."

"Correct."

**NASADA, two days later**

"Do you think we'll be ready in time to go to Cratus and win?" Kayla asked her twin.

"We have to be." Dakota answered.

"But what if we aren't?"

"Let's not think of that. Come on, if you want to make the change we lose as small as possible, let's train."

Kayla nodded and followed her twin onto on of the Megaship Mark II's Simudecks.

"Zodiac power up, Gemini." They called together.

The ninja cloths appeared on them again. Dakota's were dark blue and Kayla's light pink.

The colour of their uniforms were pretty much standard, as were most of the other rangers. Chaitlin's uniform was violet, Anlon's was deep red, Kagan's was green, Abigail's was orange, Dymphna's was light blue, Murtagh's was black and Eshla's was yellow. The uniforms that had caught their attention though were Reese's and Megan's, Reese's was both red and white and Megan's was lavender with blue.

"Deca, start simulation." Dakota ordered and Craterites appeared all around them.

"Twin Blade." Kayla ordered, hearing her brother do the same.

After a ten-minute fight, the room suddenly brightened and the woman from the viewing screen appeared.

"It is time." She spoke the simple three words and disappeared.

Kayla looked at her brother and swallowed.

"This is it." She whispered.

"Isn't two days a bit short?" Dakota complained. "Deca, end program."

"_Dakota, Kayla, report to NASADA's control room."_ Chaitlin's voice ordered them.

"_Coming."_ Dakota replied. "Come on, before she flips."

"You like putting her on the edge." Kayla reminded.

"I know, but not right now we need to be serious and I can't have Chaitlin angry at me when we need to fight together."

"Wow, I never thought you'd learn."

Dakota laughed and swung his arm around his younger twin's shoulder after both demorphed. They walked to NASADA's control room like that, Kayla leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. No matter how different they were, they would always be the other's best friend.

"There you two are!" Chaitlin exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry, we were training." Kayla replied, not moving from her brother's side.

"You could have teleported you know." Chaitlin reminded.

Since there was no obvious leader, Chaitlin had taking on the role as one. She wasn't really comfortable with it, that much was obvious, but no one else seemed willing to do it, or were just to young.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's go." Chaitlin said, obviously nervous.

"Be safe." Karone said, her voice shaking.

It was obvious she wasn't comfortable sending her children to the planet, where on one of the moons, her brother had met death.

"We will, mom." Dakota replied. "I promise."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Semjara is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**The real vampire**: Always._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Sorry, but I only update once every 24 hours. :P_

_**Arwennicole**: More is on the way._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked it._

_**Jenny**: I'm not even going to react to that. Glad you liked the mixed colour idea._

_**AbareKiller**: I said most, not all, so it doesn't cover violet and orange. Okay, so maybe there is a very small chance of 0,001 that he's alive and coming back, but that doesn't mean he is. You'll find out in chapter 16._

_**LucyE**: There won't be much fighting in this story, nor much of their mission, but Part 2 of the Zodiac rangers should cover those things a little more. I picked Aurora to be leader because she's the eldest and the daughter of the original leader, but also to create a bond between her and the other children, since she doesn't even know how most of them are. The only once she really knows are Ray (naturally) and Chaitlin. Chaitlin is going to play an important part, but I won't reveal what that is._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 14**

Aurora smiled as she walked back into the hotel. They were staying in Dublin, in the same hotel where the conference had been held last weekend. They had spent the whole day in Dublin, shopping, sightseeing and such. Now it was evening and they had decided to bring their stuff to the hotel before going out for dinner.

"Excuse me. Who of you is Aurora A. Hammond?" The receptionist asked.

"That's me." Aurora replied.

"There's a letter for you."

Aurora looked over at Ashley strangely. Who would be sending her a letter here? Not even Genesis had the address of the hotel.

She handed her bags to her mother, walked over to the receptionist and took the letter.

"Thank you." She said.

As they walked to the elevator she opened the letter and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what it said.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" Ray asked, watching his sister's face paling.

Wordlessly Aurora handed her brother the letter. Ashley looked over her son's shoulder to read it too. It was a simple note, starting with only the sign of Cancer and read: 'Pas op! Mornie útulie. Wees op je hoede'. (A/N: Beware! Darkness has come! Be on your guard!)

"How?" Aurora whispered, tears and a fearful look in her eyes.

"Come on." Ashley urged, pushing both Aurora and Ray into the elevator.

It was as if a stone had been dropped into her stomach. The words, it was very ancient Karovan. Not many Karovans knew it, Andros had been one of the few, but then again Andros had been one of the few in many things and she had been the only one to know. Not even Zhane and Karone had know Andros could read and write that ancient Karovan, nor had they known Andros could do Astral Projection.

Astral Projection, he could not teach her, you just had it or you didn't, but the ancient Karovan, he had taught her, her and Aurora and they had taught Ray. When they had found out Aurora could do Astral Projection, Andros had taught her how to control it and made sure she knew not to use it when the others were around.

When Ray had ended up having it too, Aurora had taught him, but since the others weren't around anymore, both of them had used it more freely.

Once at their rooms Aurora came back to her senses and turned to Ashley.

"Who could've sent it? They even knew the first letter of my middle name and you said only you and dad knew I had one."

"I don't know, sweetheart. No one I know, that's for sure." Ashley sighed.

"Do you think, that maybe…" Aurora said, trailing off.

"I doubt it. If that would be true, why hasn't he come home?"

"You're right. Nothing would stop him from coming back to us if he was."

"I desperately want to believe it's true, honey, I really do, but we have to be realistic. Without his morpher, there's no way he could have survived."

"I miss him so." Aurora sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Ashley pulled her daughter into a hug and held her tight for a while. Ray just looked at them. He had heard stories about his father, but he never met him. His father didn't even know he existed. It hurt not having his father around, but not as much as it hurt his mother and sister.

**Cratus**

"Sir, we have to retreat. Even without their leader, the rangers are too strong for our troops." Suileabhan urged

"How could this happen?" Blaecleah demanded. "How could they have known I was here?"

"Semjara must have sent them, but if we don't leave now…"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Blaecleah growled. "The prisoner?"

"Retrieving him is too dangerous." Suileabhan answered. "And even if we'd get him, it will only attract their attention to him."

"Sent word to the troops to kill him at sight, he knows too much." Blaecleah ordered and disappeared.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Sonic Lion Cannon is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Read and find out if I kill him or not._

_**Necroblade**: Not the moon, Cratus a slave planet. You'll find out next chapter and all will be clear. The whole story will be will be quite tame. You're right about building the characters with this, that way I won't have to do it in Part 2._

_**Jenny**: How did you guess? That's not fair you know. You weren't suppose to know that. :starts pouting: I HATE YOU! No, wait I don't, you're too great a help for me to hate you and your stories are to good. Forget I ever wrote it and forget you ever read it, okay? PLEASE?_

_**Arwennicole**: You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find that out._

_**Velvet Regret**: Ik begon al te denken… :P En HEY! Ik heb geen zin om nieuwe woorden te verzinnen, de meeste kunnen het toch niet lezen en dat maakt het extra leuk voor de mensen die dat wel kunnen. ;)_

_**LucyE**: Aurora's second name is Aileana, it means light. As for the ages, Aurora is seventeen, almost eighteen and Ray turns eleven three months later, so he's ten._

_**Cheerleader chic**: Who's said she is?_

_**The real vampire**: You won't know until the next chapter. :P And I can leave things where I want to leave them, so you are definitely **not** going to like this chapter._

_**Ghostwriter**: Yay, you like it!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: No way I'm skipping this chapter. You'll just have to wait another WHOLE day to find out._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 15**

"Sonic Lion Cannon!" Abigail yelled.

She fired it and the sound of a lion's roar filled the air, the sound wave knocking down the last of her opponents. Finally the battle was over and they regrouped with Chaitlin.

"We did it!" Megan exclaimed, smiling happily.

"We sure did," Anlon agreed. "Now we just have to find that card that woman was talking about."

"I think 'card' was just a figure of speech," Elsha said bluntly.

"Let's just get these slaves out of here," Chaitlin said, looking around the land. "At NASADA, their DNA can be compared to the missing person files. I'm sure their families will be glad to have them back."

"DNA compared to missing person files?" Reese asked.

"Whenever a person goes missing, a missing person file is made. In such files you can find a resent picture of the missing person and the DNA of direct family members, like parents and possible siblings and children." Kayla explained.

"You're well informed." Murtagh observed.

"We've seen our mom's missing person file. She might be found, but the files stored were saved." Chaitlin explained.

Just then, the sound of a blaster discharging reached their ears. They didn't even need to look at Chaitlin to start running in the direction the sound came from. Once there, they found a man lying on his back in the dirt, his eyes closed. A big hole was burned in the rags that once were his shirt and his chest was badly burned where the blast had hit him.

A chill ran down their spines as they watched him lay there, lifelessly.

"Is he…?" Abigail asked.

Chaitlin kneed down next to the man and took his arm.

"I feel a faint pulse and he's still breathing, but barely. He'll live, but we have to get him to the Megaship. He's in serious need of medical attention." She reported.

As she stood up, purple light appeared under the man and he was lifted of the ground, like the light formed some kind of invisible stretcher. Kayla shot a quick look at her twin and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Purple light sparkled in the palm of his hand.

"You gather the other slaves, Kayla and I will get this one to the infirmary." Dakota told Chaitlin, then turned to Kayla. "Could you teleport us?"

"Sure." Kayla replied.

She envisioned the infirmary and let her magic expand her teleporting abilities, enclosing it around Dakota and the man. When the pink-purple light faded they were in the infirmary on the Megaship.

Dakota placed the man on one of the patient beds.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, if Chaitlin says so, he will." Dakota answered, trying not to let his own uncertainty show.

**Later at NASADA**

Zhane sighed, ever since the kids had returned he had been sending out messages to the families of the identified ex-slaves. Most had sent a message in reply and had arranged to pick them up. A few still had to reply and only one man was left to be identified.

It was the man who had been shot on Cratus. He had gotten immediate medical attention and only now he had been brought in for identification.

He was still unconscious, having been badly hurt during torture and the blast had obviously been meant to kill.

"Want to place a bet?" Zhane asked Karone.

Karone raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"I say DNA-compatibility is around the 80." He explained.

"Most were in the 60, so I say around the 70." She smiled.

"Strange sense of logic you have." Zhane told her.

Karone stuck out her tongue and preformed the scan. Both looked at the screen expectantly.

It took longer for the results to show than the other times. When it did, their mouths dropped open.

In green lights blinked: '100 compatible'.

A/N: I'll leave it here. Hope you liked it. Review.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: If scarless wasn't a word yet, it's mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: This story was mostly to get, oh, just read it and you'll understand. Glad you like the character-building though._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, well, that would be fun indeed. Just wait, it's going to get even more fun later._

_**Arwennicole**: Read and find out, I'd say._

_**Velvet Regret**: Hey, Sonic X stond ook bij ons aan! Mijn broer was het aan het kijken, ik zat te Simsen. Engels schrijven is leuk, maar af en toe is Nederlands leuker._

_**The real vampire**: Well, I LIED!_

_**Jenny**: I already said I lied, what more do you want? As for the rest of your review: Yes, the planet's name was Cratus. It was Karone who said it, but she wasn't talking about Aurora's ring, but her necklace with the heart shaped ruby pendant. Oh, and please don't stop badgering me. I always have so much fun reading your review. Sometimes my parents nearly need to call the hospital because I can't breath anymore since they make me laugh so hard._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Ah, well you see, I didn't…_

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 16**

Karone sighed as she soothed some stray hairs out of her brother's face. It was so dirty you couldn't even see the blond streaks anymore; no wonder no one recognized him.

It should be washed, and he was in desperate need of a haircut, but right now he was sleeping as peacefully as they could expect him to.

For eleven years she thought she'd never see him again and now he was laying here on a patient bed in NASADA's infirmary. She didn't want to think about the shape he was in, for it was a wonder he was still alive and as far as she knew, scarless. (A/N: If that isn't a word, it is now.)

She couldn't help but wonder how Ashley was going to take this, not to mention Aurora. What if Ashley had moved on with her life? Andros would be devastated.

NASADA had tried to call them a few times already, but every time they got the answering machine of 'The Hammond Family'.

A groan caught her attention as Andros steered.

"It's okay, Andros. I'm here." She whispered.

Andros opened his eyes a little and stared at her, trying to speak, but no sound coming out. He swallowed and tried again.

"Ashley…" He whispered.

"We haven't been able to reach her yet." She replied sadly.

As she kept watching, he squeezed his eyes shut and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. She immediately reached out and whipped it away.

"Don't cry, she'll be here, I promise you, she'll be here, even if I need to drag her here personally."

He nodded, but didn't reopen his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Andros. Your body needs it to heal."

He didn't respond, obviously asleep again. Soon though, he started to twist and turn, caught in another nightmare. When his mutterings reached her ears, tears filled her eyes.

"No… Ashley! This can't be happening… I'm so sorry, Aurora, but I won't be able to keep my promise…"

Her heart wanted to wake him up again, take him in her arms and comfort him until Ashley came, but her mind knew he needed his sleep, for the more he slept, the sooner he would heal.

"Oh, Ashley, where are you?" She whispered. "Don't you know how much he needs you right now?"

Her eyes wondered to the metal band around his head, the devise suppressing his telepathy, making him appear dead to them. Nobody had dared to remove it in Andros' weakened state. The fear of the device hurting him more when being removed, maybe even killing him, prevented them from trying.

They knew next to nothing about the thing, except what it did. They had no clue on how to remove it or if it would do something when being removed.

The door opened, but she didn't look away from Andros' face.

"How is he?" Zhane's voice asked softly.

"He woke up a little while ago." She whispered back. "Any luck reaching Ashley yet?"

"No, still the answering machine. Why?"

"He was asking for her." Karone replied sadly.

Zhane wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's all going to be okay." He promised. "It just has to be okay."

Karone nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"Come on, let's go to bed, it's getting late. The doctors will keep an eye on him."

She didn't respond, but got up and left the room followed closely by Zhane.

Unknowingly the woman in white had been watching them the whole time.

"Soon you'll be reunited with Cancer and you'll finally be able to meet Libra. I'm sorry I had to shake them up with that note, but it was the only way to warn them of the oncoming danger. Rest now Andros, the power will heal you whenever you sleep."

Then she disappeared. Andros couldn't have heard the words, but somehow they had soothed him and for the rest of the night, his dreams were filled with happy memories of his life before the crash.

A/N: You didn't really think **I** would kill Andros, now would you? That is **so** wrong. Hope you liked it. Review.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: DON'T KILL ME! You won't see the end of this story that way and it's so cute. Ask Jenny, she already beta-read the epilogue. (Yes, I got the epilogue finished already, but not the story. Something seems wrong with that picture.)_

_**Arwennicole**: Soon? What's soon? Because I don't think I'll be able to comply to that request._

_**Necroblade**: Evil is my middle name! I actually had you convinced he was dead? Man, I'm good. Zhane's not going to drag Ashley over, because Ashley's not home, remember? She's in Ireland._

_**The real vampire**: Like I said Evil is my middle name. :P_

_**John Cena's Basketball Star**: Thank you! Glad the story's better than the summary makes it appear to be._

_**LucyE**: It's okay for not reviewing, I know school can play havoc on review habits (and writing habits). You like Aileana? Just wait for the epilogue._

_**Jenny**: I'm currently writing this response in hospital, because I really needed that ambulance this time. Nah, just kidding. Okay, so to respond to your review::runs around like a maniac, screaming 'FORGIVE ME!': Okay, now that's over with, on with the next part… :P PE stinks, glad I don't have it anymore. You should really learn not to challenge the other readers, it's bad for your health. Scarless may be a word, but my grammar check in Word says it isn't, so I thought I'd put that part in, just to be on the safe side. Oh, and I'm writing on chapter 24, I swear, see: writing, writing, writing… :P_

_**Ghostwriter**: YAY! YOU LIKE IT! Now I'm very relieved._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yay, you love it! Oh and I always update on request for you._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You're one of the many, but I seem to have been able to convince some people otherwise, luckily. If I find Deca you can meet her, but the rangers onboard are mine. First thing I'll do when I find it is close my eyes and kick Ashley in the nearest black hole (don't wanna see it since she's one of my favourite rangers), steal her morpher and Andros and then I'll come get you. Oh, as for Derek, I've got something different planned for him involving Andros. :P_

_**Abarekiller**: You're right, it's a crime to keep Andros dead. Now I have a problem with some laws, but that's one I swear true to. As I do to the law saying Andros and Ashley are meant to be._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 17**

**Sunday, 21.50**

Ashley parked the car on the driveway. Aurora sleepily got out. Ashley smiled and turned around, shaking Ray awake before getting out too. By that time Aurora had already collected her duffel bag and hand baggage and had disappeared into the house, probably to finally crash in her new room on the attic.

The room had been finished the day before they had left. That Friday, Ashley had moved Aurora's bed, desk, closet and most boxes containing her stuff up to it. Aurora still needed to unpack again and get the last boxes up, but she could sleep there already.

Ray quickly grabbed his stuff from the back of the car and fled into the house to find his bed too.

Ashley yawned, getting her own stuff out before locking the car and going into the house. She couldn't wait to get to her own bed. Still, she first needed to check the answering machine if she missed any important messages. She doubted it, everyone had known she was in Ireland and when things were important, they had called her on her cell phone. If it hadn't been, she'd make time for it Tuesday.

When she saw the red light blinking on the machine, she frowned. Was there someone who she hadn't informed she was in Ireland?

She couldn't think of anyone at the moment, so she just decided to play the messages. Suddenly she was wide-awake and raised her eyebrow when commander Norquist's voice asked her to call back as soon as possible. The next message was his again, more urgent this time.

This continued for another 20 messages, the last telling her to come to NASADA the moment she got home. Debating whether or not to bring Aurora and Ray, she decided against it. The two were dead tired and the last thing they needed was to be dragged over to NASADA in the middle of the night. They had school tomorrow after all.

She walked up the stairs, to the attic. She walked into Aurora's room and sighed. Shaking Aurora awake enough to get her to get through to her.

"Aurora, I need to go to NASADA. If I'm not back tomorrow morning, get Ray off to school, alright?"

Aurora nodded, before turning around and drifting back to sleep. Ashley left Aurora's room. First she checked on Ray, out of habit more than anything. Then she grabbed her car-keys again and leaving the house and unlocked the car again, driving off. It would be past midnight when she'd arrive at the NASADA-base, but at the moment she couldn't care less. It was a two-hour drive to Angel Grove and then another ten minutes before she'd reach NASADA.

**NASADA, 0.07**

"Sir, Ashley Hammond has reported at the security check. She'll be here in a moment." A soldier reported.

Everyone looked up surprised. There had been no word from Ashley since they had started to call five days ago. Friday they had given up and now Ashley was here all of a sudden. Zhane wrapped an arm around Karone's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Is anyone with her?"

"No, sir. She's alone."

"I'll go meet her. I think it'll be better if you all stay here. We don't want to scare her away." Commander Norquist told them.

TJ nodded and all kids watched as the commander went off to meet their aunt Ashley.

"How do you think she'll react to us being her?" Cassie whispered.

"Probably not too well, but we've got to hope we can still fix things." Zhane answered.

"Where would Aurora be?" Chaitlin asked.

"She's seventeen and it is a Sunday night. She's probably at home, sleeping. Which reminds me, you should be too. You do have school tomorrow." Saryn said.

"Oh, come on, dad!" Kagan whined. "What does it matter if we start our new school a day later than planned? We want to know what happens."

"Well…" Saryn started.

"Without them, this wouldn't even have happened, Saryn." Aura reminded.

"Yeah, and Andros would still be a slave on Cratus without any of us knowing he was alive."

"How was Andros identified anyway? There's never been made a missing person file for him, has there?" TJ asked.

"No, there wasn't, for we all thought he was dead, but his DNA was stored in my missing person file." Karone answered. "The computer came across it, finding it 100 compatible."

"It nearly gave us a heart attack when Karone's missing person file was pulled up."

"I can imagine." Tessa agreed.

"Will aunt Ashley believe it?" Kayla asked softly.

A question that had been hunting them all, but no one had dared to ask it, until now.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, they're going to be reunited now. Hope you still like it._

_**Juzblue**: Thanks:D I just think it's weird, because it's the first time I actually done it. I've written some chapters in advance, or pieces of chapters, but never the ending._

_**The-power-of-love**: For you always._

_**The real vampire**: There are going to be more cliffies in the future, but not in this chapter. Hope you like it._

_**Jenny**: Not you again! One more of those reviews and they'll transfer me to the IC. Of course she'll believe it eventually. You know, I've been thinking, if you keep taunting the other readers and they keep throwing things at you, you might end up in hospital too and you can keep me company. :P Nah, just kidding. I'm working as hard as I can on Chapter 24, it's almost finished, but schools hell. Oh and NO, I don't hate you people, I love your reviews too much to do so._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 18**

"Ashley, how good it is to see you again." Commander Norquist greeted.

"Yeah, right. What was so urgent that I had to come here the moment I got home?" Ashley asked, her voice weary.

She had grown tired again during the two-hour drive, so she wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Yes, well… You'd better see for yourself or you might not believe it."

"Alright." Ashley sighed.

"Where were you anyway? We were trying to reach you for three days straight. We'd actually given up on you answering to it."

"Work found me in Ireland. I just returned when I heard your messages and I came straight here."

"And Aurora?"

"She was with me, of course."

"How is she?"

"Fine." Ashley grumbled in reply, trying not to snap at him.

For eleven years there had been no word from anyone and now all of a sudden interest had seemed to come back.

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when they passed the control room. Her whole old team was in there with their children. It wasn't hard to tell who was who, even though she hadn't seen any of them since they were little children, toddlers, some even babies of a few months old.

"Ashley." Karone gasped and every turned to look at her, standing in the doorway.

"Wow, you still remember my name," Ashley spat angrily, turning to Commander Norquist. "Is this why I needed to come here? Cause then I'm sorry to say, the trip was **not** worth it."

"No." The commander replied. "Come on, I'll show you."

Ashley followed him reluctantly. After seeing her old friends again, she didn't think she'd like what else they might have in store for her. They walked further and further into the base, until they reached the sleeping quarters.

"What am I doing here?" She demanded.

"The newest generation of Power Rangers, the Zodiac Rangers, were sent out to a slave planet to retrieve something that could be used against them. They freed the slaves."

"Well, congratulations to them. What does that have to do with me?"

The commander pointed to the door in front of them. It was one of the VIP-rooms, if she remembered correctly. She looked at the commander one more time, before sighing, placing her hand on the doorknob.

**Somewhere else**

Andros sat in the, way too big and empty for his liking, bed. A sigh escaped his lips. He had recovered a great deal in the past five days, even enough to allow him to be moved from the infirmary to a private room. Even though he had spent most of the time back on Earth asleep, somehow there had been time for him to get his first shower in eleven years and a haircut. He couldn't even remember when the last time was that had been done. He had truly needed both and it made him feel a whole lot better, but he wouldn't feel good until Ashley was back in his arms. Last he heard, there still hadn't been word from her.

He let his head fall back on the top of the pile of soft pillows he was stilling up against. It felt great being in a soft warm bed again, but he wanted to move around. He wanted to get out of here, go look for Ashley for all he cared. He had been tempted more than once to just ignore all care and rip that metal band from his head, just so her comforting presence would be pressing against his own mind again.

His head shot up when he hear the doorknob being turned. Who was disturbing him now? Sure he had liked his friends' presences at first, but soon they had begun to drive him nuts. All he had wanted was for Ashley to be with him and they were carefully avoiding the subject, only talking about her when to inform him she hadn't reacted to the calls yet.

He readied himself to sent whomever it was back to where he or she came from, when the person stepped into the room. Both their eyes widened when they noticed each other.

"Andros?" She choked in disbelief after a few moments of standing there in silence, shocked in stillness.

"Ash?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Andros!" Ashley exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around him.

He quickly wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her onto the bed and holding her tight. Finally all walls that had been put up crashed and the tears started to run down both their cheeks.

"Andros." Ashley cried again, her face buried in the crook of his neck, before pulling back. "NO! This has to be a dream, just another dream I have to wake up from!"

"It's not, Ash. I promise you it isn't."

"It wouldn't be the first promise you broke." Ashley cried, trying to turn away from him. "This is a dream, Andros. It's not real. You're not here, so it can't be real."

She tapped her figure against the side of her head for a moment.

"It's this damned metal band. It's blocking my telepathy." Andros cursed, wishing now more than ever that he could rip the thing of.

"So if I would remove it…"

Andros nodded, holding his breath, not caring about the risks anymore. Ashley shakily placed her hands on the band on either sides of his head and pulled. Andros winced a little when it let go and he closed his eyes, letting all telepathic senses wash over him.

Then he felt Ashley's soft lips on his and he knew the nightmare that had been his life for eleven years was finally over and he returned the kiss with all the love he felt for her, having missed it for too long. They both knew nothing more would happen tonight, both were too tired, but the kiss held many promises for the future…

A/N: Well, what do you think? Review!


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Ray's full name is mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**LucyE**: Yeah, Chaitlin is Zhane and Karone's daughter, but that doesn't mean the others can't order her around._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros is going to do something with Derek, yes, but not beat him up. Something more fun. And I know it's not nice shoving Ashley into a black hole, but otherwise I'd feel bad for stealing Andros from her. At least then he'll be single again. :P No, I'm not in hospital, it was just a joke between Jenny and me. Too bad, because that means I still have to go to school. Please don't take everything I say serious, it might end up being bad for your health. :P_

_**Necroblade**: Yes, thirteen rangers, twelve signs, but the twin was born under Gemini, catch my drift?_

_**Ghostwriter**: Well, good luck, I'll root for you. Glad you got in. More A/A in this chapter. Catch ya on the flip side._

_**Juzblue**: Maybe you should go see a doctor with that speech problem. :P Oh, and how dare you ask? I ALWAYS update soon._

_**Arwennicole**: Wow, you read it twice? I'm impressed by my own skill. Glad you liked the chapter. Yes, things can get back to the way they used to be, sort of._

_**Ani**: Always._

_**The real vampire**: Like I said; always._

_**Jenny**: Yes, promises for the future, you've read the epilogue you know what I mean. Don't worry about not being able to keep me company in hospital, I'd only be crushed if me being there was true, though I do have to pass a hospital to get to school. WAIT, Chris and Tracy are married? How come no one ever told me about that? Please don't stop blabbing, I like it. Oh, and if you start collection those five dollars from everyone, you can count on mine._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yay, you loved! Well, sure they're going to be happy, but you seem to forget Ray never met his daddy. Andros got Ashley pregnant the night before he left. :P_

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 19**

"I missed you." Andros sighed in her hair.

His arms were wrapped securely around her waist as he lay pressed against her back.

"Missed you too." Ashley muttered.

"How have you and Aurora been holding out?"

"Okay, I guess." Ashley replied, shifting uncomfortably.

How was she going to tell him he had a son, born nine months after he left on the mission they thought he died on?

"What's wrong?" Andros whispered in her ear.

"Andros? Do you regret the decision of only Aurora?"

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you…" He chuckled. "We were young, practically children ourselves when Aurora was born. If we hadn't met, you would probably have gone to college without carrying a child around. We were trying to figure out how to raise a child while still exploring our own relationship. Others may have wanted to help, but it was something we had to do on our own."

"But all the others had more children." Ashley sighed.

"Aurora was two when Caithlin was born, Ash. Karone was a year older than you were when giving birth. Cassie was three years older when Anlon was born and TJ and Carlos didn't become father's until over a year later. They were all older than we were and they could all cheat off us in raising their children. I was and still am happy with just my two girls." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Do you remember the day before you left?" Ashley asked softly.

"How could I forget?"

"Do you regret the decision we made that day or what followed?"

"You mean 'no protection, but not trying for a child either'? How could I regret that decision, Ash? I know I said I was and am happy with just my two girls, but that doesn't mean a new addition to our happy little family wasn't welcome."

"That happy little family of yours crashed two days later." Ashley snorted.

"Something I do regret." Andros admitted. "Why did you ask?"

Ashley took a deep breath.

"Nine months after you left, Ray Brice Hammond was born. The first time I skip my period, I blamed it on the stress and grief your death brought, as I did the second time. By the third time I was late, morning sickness had kicked in and I was gaining weight, so I made an appointment with my doctor, to confirm my fear. The day I found out about Ray was also the day your parents called me for the first time after your death. Your mother was just about to give up when I answered, for I just returned from the doctor. The moment she saw the tears on my face she knew something was wrong and she wasn't fooled when I told her everything was fine, so I told her I was pregnant. We talked for hours after that, until I needed to pick Aurora up from school."

Andros tightened his embrace for a moment, encouraging her to continue.

"The next day I was just about to tell Aurora about her baby brother or sister, when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door your parents stood there. The smile on Aurora's face when she saw them was the first I'd seen since she heard you weren't coming back. Then I told her about the baby. She was thrilled, admitting she'd always been jealous of the others, having brothers and sisters. Your parents stayed until a month after Ray's birth, making sure I took good enough care of myself and got enough rest. If it wasn't for them, I don't think that between my pregnancy and the care for Aurora, I would have been able to get myself together."

"And the others?"

"I didn't hear from them until I saw them today."

"They were probably scared."

"I don't doubt they were, but it would have been nice if they just had let me know they were there, thinking of me too. Now the only reason I know they cared was because your parents told me they kept asking about me. They don't even know about Ray."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"He can't wait to meet you either, I'm sure. He's always interrogating me and Aurora about you."

Andros smiled and hugged her closer, if that had been possible.

"Let's sleep, tomorrow you can meet him and see Aurora again." Ashley whispered. "But keep in mind they have to go to school first."

"Got it. Sleep now, Aurora and Ray later."

Ashley giggled and sleep claimed her easier than it had in eleven long and lonely years.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: You can always ask, but I might just decided not to update for a week just to tease you._

_**The real vampire**: Cute? Well, I guess that was what I was aiming for with that chapter. Yeah, definitely was aiming for cute, just like now._

_**The-power-of-love**: You don't have to wait any longer._

_**Barb from utah**: Let's see, you got Aurora and Chaitlin's ages right, Ray's still 10 for about half a year, the twin (Dakota and Kayla) and Anlon are 14, Eshla and Dymphna are 13, Kagan, Reese and Murtagh are 12 and Megan and Abigail are 11._

_**LucyE**: Yeah, he's going to meet Ray, but I'm stalling. :P_

_**Arwennicole**: You covered their reactions pretty well, but like I said, I'm stalling._

_**Jenny**: AAHH, that can't be. I say someone should force them together! Who's with me? Anyway, back to the subject I'll try to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible._

_**Ghostwriter**: They are definitely cute together, that's why I can't stop writing about them._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Ashley get pregnant again? I don't know. Jenny, what do you say? Should Ashley get pregnant again? And if I'd do that, what should it be, boy or girl:P And it's okay if you took it seriously, just remember I have a twisted brain me and serious don't fit in the same sentence._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 20**

Ashley woke up and stiffened. Someone lay pressed against her back, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Then the day before, or actually early this morning, came back to her. She quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't a dream.

A smile played on her lips when the sight of Andros' peaceful expression met her. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. In bright red lights it told her it was only 7.30, meaning she hadn't even slept for five hours.

She desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew Aurora would be worried if she didn't call. Of course she could call telepathically, but she'd much rather use the phone, then she'd be sure she and Ray were out of bed and wide-awake. A mental voice didn't sound tired, unlike a verbal voice.

Suddenly a faint pain shot through her chest.

"You should be sleeping." She said into the darkness of the room.

"I'd much rather be awake." Andros' voice whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

"I don't care." Andros muttered, burying his face in her hair. "And anyway, something's still troubling you."

"It's strange having someone reading me this easily again."

"I love you." Andros grinned. "So, what's on your mind."

"The fact that I should call home to see if your kids are out of bed already, but I don't want to, for I left my cell phone at home, so calling would mean leaving this bed."

"My kids?" Andros teased.

"Both are as stubborn as you are." She informed him.

"Well, shouldn't you be making that call then?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I'll come with you."

"Are you even allowed to leave this bed?"

"No, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." Andros informed her, his breath tickling her ear.

"You're not coming in those pyjama's." Ashley said, finally turning around and looking in his loving soft hazel eyes.

"You really think you look much better after sleeping in your clothes?" Andros grinned, brushing some hairs out of her face and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"No, but at least I'm wearing some normal clothes."

At that Andros rolled out of bed, carefully testing his legs, before walking over to a chair triumphantly holding up a clean pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Karone put them there, knowing I would get enough of this room sooner or later. She thought I might as well go through the trouble off dressing if I were going to leave it."

Ashley laughed and watched him change, when she caught sight of the bandages, she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the pain he must have felt.

Suddenly Andros' lips were back on hers.

"_Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much anymore."_ His mental voice told her and her heart fluttered at hearing it again.

"_If it doesn't hurt much anymore, how come I feel it?"_ Ashley wanted to know.

Andros sighed and pulled back. He had sat down on the bed next to her to be able to kiss her.

"I won't ever be able to fool you, will I?" He muttered.

"No." Ashley replied happily, leaning against him. "But you love me for it."

"Sure do, but trust me, it's nothing compared to Aurora's birth." Andros assured her, getting up. "Come on, let's go make that call."

Ashley took the hand he held out and let him pull her up. Once she was on her feet, she straightened her clothes as much as possible as Andros draped his arm lightly around her shoulder. She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist and slightly leaning against him.

Then they left to room in search for commander Norquist to see where Ashley could make that phone call.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. You'd better review, or I'll scream.


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: ...  
_

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: It's okay, you really don't have to apologize. I'll have some fun with Ray and Aurora, don't you worry, but maybe not where you want it to be._

_**Juzblue**: I always update soon, if only it is to keep you guys from going nuts._

_**Arwennicole**: Yes, soon, but not as soon as you want it to be. Oh and I won't scream… yet…_

_**Jenny**: I know I have plenty of fans, luckily, else I wouldn't be writing anymore. Tracy and Christopher kissed, you know! Got that little bit of information from a friend some time ago. See my review at 'Twist Of Fate' for more information about it. Yes, I know how long it takes to write my name, but it's not my fault, someone hogged Astro Yellow, but doesn't seem to use the account anymore. :( I get Ashley pregnant with Andros' child a lot, don't I? Hmm, I wonder if she would hate me for that?_

_**Ghostwriter**: I know I get reviews, but that doesn't mean I can't threaten to scream if I don't get any._

_**Phantom Rogue**: My lips are sealed, and yours better be too Jenny. Or I'll find someone else to beta-read. If I DO decide to get her pregnant with Andros' kid again, it surely won't be a twin. I mean, come on, Karone already has one, that's quite enough twins as grandchildren for her parents if you ask me. And what could be more fun than Andros beating up Derek? Um, let's think, scaring him half to death, maybe? Oh, and I won't quit stalling just because you asked for me to._

_**Ashleigh**: Glad you like it._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 21**

Aurora put down the phone and looked at Ray.

"That was mom. She wants us to come to NASADA after school."

"Why?" Ray wanted to know, stuffing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth.

"She said it was a surprise." Aurora replied.

**NASADA**

"Look Ash, we don't want to intrude on your life, but…" Karone started.

"But we would really love you to let us back in it." Cassie continued.

"I'll have to think about it." Ashley replied.

"You'd better do it quick." Zhane muttered. "Both Cassie and Carlos live in Crystal springs now."

"Really?" Ashley asked surprised. "Since when?"

"A week ago." Carlos replied.

"The Friday before Carlos moved." Cassie answered.

"Nice neighbours?" Ashley informed.

"The Banks' are. I haven't really met the other neighbours yet." Cassie smiled, glad to have a semi-normal conversation with Ashley.

"Banks'? You live next to Lancene?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Her daughter Genesis is Aurora's best friend."

"Really?" Cassie asked, suddenly remembering something. "Was Aurora in Ireland recently?"

"We just came back. How did you know?"

"When we were moving in Lacene said Genesis was out seeing her friend off to Ireland."

"I had to go to a conference there. We always go to those things together and have a small vacation afterwards." Ashley explained. "Look, I'll give you guys another change, but I can't speak for others."

"You mean Aurora, right?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah." Ashley answered distantly.

Before anyone could command on that, Karone had practically bounced forward and wrapped Ashley into a hug.

"Glad to have my sister back." She smiled brightly.

Ashley returned Karone's hug having missed it for so long. Ashley tightened her embrace as she felt tears sting in her eyes. When Karone released her, she felt two strong arms slip around her waist. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against Andros, who had wisely kept his mouth shut the whole time.

"It's okay. You're not alone anymore." Andros' soft comforting words carried through the quiet room.

Ashley let his calmness wash over her. Once they found they could sense each other's feelings, it wasn't long before they figured out how to project one emotion onto the other and apparently it was like riding a bicycle, once you learned it, you never forget how to do it.

"Does Aurora know yet?" TJ asked, curiously and Ashley shook her head.

"She's coming her after school, she won't know until she gets here."

"But she's telepathic. Surely she must have noticed Andros' presence returning back in her mind." Carlos protested.

"You don't know half of it." Ashley muttered softly, making sure only Andros could hear that, before speaking out loud. "Her blocks are up so high, even I have trouble getting through to her sometimes."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"The loss of Andros hurt her deeply. She's been trying to protect herself from having to feel that kind of pain again. There's only one reason why she didn't completely distance herself from me."

Zhane noticed Ashley didn't want to talk about that reason, so quickly changed the subject to save her.

"Hey, Ash. Is Aurora still so small for her age?"

Ashley laughed.

"No, not anymore. She's still smaller than most of the girls here age, but the difference is an inch at most and last time I checked she was still growing, even if it goes very slowly."

Andros smiled as he listened to Ashley talk about their daughter, trying to picture her in his mind, growing prouder with every word Ashley spoke.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**The real vampire**: You'll see it soon. I promise._

_**Juzblue**: Nope, sorry, you have to wait just a few more chapters for that._

_**Arwennicole**: No, it will not be this chapter. Just hang in there for a little longer. Please don't scream or I'll be forced to sent the PRiS-zords after you. What Andros will do when he finds out about Derek? Oh, well, nothing much, just scare him half to death, that's all._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, Ray's the reason, how could he not be? I meant and actual lip-lock-kiss, twice actually. In the original script of CD2D, they even taped it, but never published. Though they were thinking about publishing it last I heard. And don't worry, I wouldn't dare find another beta-reader. I've never had such a great one as you and I don't think I'll be able to find one I could better work with._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, it's always worth a try, but I never buckle. :P And You're absolutely right, Andros and Ashley are the sweetest couple ever._

_**Ghostwriter**: No need to wait any longer._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 22**

"Aurora, wait up!" A voice called.

Aurora stopped and looked behind her. Mack was weaving his way through the students, coming in her direction.

"What's up?" She asked. "And please hurry, I really need to go."

"Where to?" He asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Angel Grove. So what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something this Friday."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am. So what do you say?"

"Can I think about it and give you the answer tomorrow?"

"You always." Mack smiled.

By now they had reached the school's parking lot, or more precisely, Aurora's car. When Aurora had gotten her drivers licence, Ashley had surrendered the keys of the Kia to her, knowing Aurora would drive safely just because of the car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, it used to be my dad's." Aurora replied without thinking.

"What happened to him?"

"Missing in action." Aurora sighed. "Look, I really got to go. See you tomorrow."

She got in the car and started the engine. Then she drove off to Ray's school. When she arrived there, Ray was already waiting. The car had barely stopped when he opened the door to the front seat. While he got in he threw his bag on the back seat next to hers.

"Did you take mom's cell phone with you?" He asked, while fastening his seatbelt.

"Hello to you too. I had a great day at school and you?" Aurora replied.

"It went okay, so did you take it or not?"

"No, mom didn't ask for it, so I won't bother her with it. She sounded a bit distracted on the phone this morning." Aurora rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you say so."

"So how was your day really?"

"I said it went okay." Ray grumbled.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Daren decided to rub it in again that I've never known my dad, telling about the weekend he spent fishing with his dad, always shooting these looks at me." Ray sighed.

Aurora took her eyes of the road for a moment to look at her brother, placing her hand on his knee.

"You have us, don't you? Didn't you tell him about Ireland?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Ray admitted. "I love you both, I promise, but dad…"

"I'm sure he would have loved you, Ray. Don't let anyone get to you because they have a father and you don't. He'll always be with us, in our hearts."

"But…"

"No buts, Ray. You might not have known him and he might not have known you, but he's there in your heart, I swear, cross my heart."

After that it was quiet for a while, as the car left Crystal Springs behind and hit the highway.

"Rora?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could choose: dad or me…"

"YOU." Aurora said empathically. "I love dad, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't want to trade you for anything. It's the two of you, or only you, but I won't want only dad. You mean too much to me."

"You're the best sister in the world, Rora." Ray smiled brightly.

Aurora quickly returned the smile before turning to the road again. If it wasn't for Ray, she wasn't sure she would have wanted to go on after her father's death and she was sure her mother felt the same way.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: Glad you liked it. I know what being in a rush can do to you. Don't worry._

_**Juzblue**: Ray's 10 almost 11. I can't say I'm the best sister in the world either, but I'm the sweetest sister my brother has (and the only :P)._

_**Arwennicole**: Not this one, the next, promise._

_**The real vampire**: You're going to hate me so much more after reading this chapter._

_**The-power-of-love**: What more can I say than this; :D._

_**Ashleigh**: Volgende hoofdstuk, dat beloof ik. Na dit hoofdstuk kan ik er ook niet meer onderuit. Aurora is inderdaad lief, ik kan alleen niet hetzelfde over mij zeggen._

_**Jenny**: Yes, I admitted that some time ago. I'll send the chapter earlier, I swear. It's almost finished and I wanted to finish it yesterday, but I needed to stay at school much longer than I planed, leaving me with no time to write. Oh, and I'm not going to ask about your age, I can already guess, if you didn't skip a class that is. :P _

_**DizneeDol**: Glad you like my writings. I do what I can to keep them good._

_**Ghostwriter**: Yes, well, the bond between Ray and Aurora is important. You'll find out what I mean later._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Mack and Aurora are going to get together. That was pretty obvious from the start, wasn't it? He's not evil, sorry. Last thing I heard they were planning to yes. And I never said I'd get Ashley pregnant._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 23**

Hours had passed and Aurora and Ray were due to arrive any minute now. Ashley sighed and leaned against Andros. How would the others react when they saw her son? Would they feel even guiltier? Andros quickly wrapped his arms around her, catching on to her doubts.

"Don't worry so much, Ash. Everything will be fine, just relax."

"What would I do without you?" Ashley sighed.

Suddenly the alarm went off. They looked at each other in shock before running to the control room. They entered just in time the catch the last of Zhane's sentence.

"…monster in Angel Grove."

"We're on it." Chaitlin replied. "Ready?"

The others nodded.

"Zodiac power up!" They called in unison, before naming their own Zodiac signs.

Ashley and Andros watched the children morph and teleport out to the battlefield.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley demanded.

"Oh, uh, I think we forgot to mention our children turned out to be rangers." Zhane said uncomfortably.

"Zodiac ranger?" Andros guessed.

"Yeah." TJ replied.

"That's where that guy that had me captured was after, their morphers. He said I had one for a while…" Andros said trailing off.

"Their morphers seem to consist of a ring and a necklace made with their birthstones." Saryn told him.

"And we believe Aurora is the Cancer ranger." Carlos reported.

"Aurora? But how?" Andros asked.

"Andros." Ashley said, paling slightly. "That necklace you gave Aurora for her sixth birthday. It had a heart shaped ruby as pendant… and now she has a ring with a ruby too."

"And the ruby is the birthstone of Cancer." Andros finished. "Great, I handed a little girl a morpher."

"Don't kill yourself over it. Non of us knew either until they showed up morphed." Karone comforted her brother.

"_Andros…"_ Ashley said, her mental voice sounding scared.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ray, he was born under Libra…"_

Andros' head shot in Ashley's direction.

"_Does he have…?"_

Ashley nodded, fear in her eyes.

"_Great, my ten year old son is a power ranger."_

"We have no idea who the Libra ranger is." Cassie said quietly, not wanting to intrude on the silent conversation that was obviously going on between Andros and Ashley.

Andros nodded and wrapped Ashley into his arms again. The others looked at them. All aware of the pain the two seemed to radiate into the room.

**Somewhere else in the base**

"Come on, Ray, the control room is this way." Aurora said, pulling on her brother's arm.

Everyone they passed seemed to stare at the two of them and she didn't like it one bit. She was glad when she finally saw the doors labelled 'control room'.

The doors opened silently when they entered the sensor range and they looked into the room. Aurora had trouble not to turn around and run. It might have been eleven years, but she still recognized the faces of her parents old friends, their teammates and significant others, the people who had turned their backs on her and her mother when her father had died.

Just before she could turn around, though, she spotted her mother, leaning against someone. She was about to open her mouth and tell the guy to get his filthy hands off her mother, when his appearance registered; jeans, red shirt and brown and blond streaked hair.

Her mind started to swirl. It couldn't be, could it? Before she noticed what she was doing, the word left her mouth, sounding oddly loud in the silent room.

"Daddy?"

A/N: I know, I know, I'm stalling. You gotta love me for it! Review.


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: A ranger, child of two rangers, addicted to Power Ranger Cartoons is MINE!_

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Actually, this is the chapter she really meets him._

_**Necroblade**: Evil cliffies come from evil persons. :P No need to wait any longer._

_**The real vampire**: How could I? Easily, I tell you, want me to do it again?_

_**Arwennicole**: Here's your drugs. :P Sorry I got you addicted._

_**The-power-of-love**: No need to wait. And yeah, I should know you that well by now, shouldn't I?_

_**Ghostwriter**: I think this is going to be the longest story I've ever written, if I don't start ending it soon. Don't worry, it's a series._

_**AnknaraSkysurfer**: Glad you like it. Send that monster, I nicked the PRiS-zords, four Megazords against one monster, I think they can handle that just fine._

_**LucyE**: It's okay you missed some chapters, just as long as you read them. :P Promise you won't have to wait. :puts it on mental check-list:_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, that would have been funny, but don't you think Andros' hair is pretty much a dead giveaway? I should not think, Aurora IS right in hating them, for now. Like I said to someone else, Chaitlin will be playing an important role. As for the random thingy, both Ray and Aurora have Ashley's eye-colour. I can't answer the hair comment, I'll send the answer with my next chapter._

_**GreenDayfan1**: Stalling is my middle name, right behind evil. Yes, you can say funny, it was meant to be funny._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yes, was suppose to be funny, glad I got you laughing hysterically, that's what Jenny's got me doing with a lot of her reviews._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 24**

Every head snapped in the direction of the door as Andros and Ashley turned around. All stayed quiet and Ashley shot a look in the direction of her friends. They were all staring at the boy standing slightly behind, slightly next to Aurora. Zhane's mouth was opening and closing, but no sound was coming out.

"How?" Aurora asked weakly.

"Missing in action and dead are two entirely different things." Andros replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Andros felt Aurora's presence flare up in his mind, indicating her lowering her blocks.

"DADDY!" She yelled, happily, launching herself into Andros' arms.

Andros quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much." Aurora whispered and he felt the shoulder of his shirt turn damp with her tears.

"I'm sorry soon had to be over eleven years." Andros whispered back.

For the corner of his eyes he watched Ashley hold out her hand and soon the young boy that had accompanied Aurora entered his line of sight, clinging to Ashley's side and burying his head, trying to hide. He felt Aurora shift a little and when he looked at her, she too was watching her brother fondly.

He let go of Aurora and walked over to Ashley, who had moved aside a little when Aurora had come running to him. When he reached her, he crouched a little so he was on the boy's eyelevel.

"Hey." He said softly.

The boy looked at him and then at Aurora. Then he looked at Andros again and smiled, letting go of Ashley to face him completely.

"Hey." He replied just as softly.

"I take it you're Ray?"

Ray nodded, shooting another look at Aurora.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for you, buddy. Think you can find it in your heart to let me make it up to you?"

Ray nodded fiercely. Then he bit his lip, looking at Aurora again, before carefully reaching out to hug him. Andros smiled and took the boy in his arms. His son, he really had a son and the boy actually accepted him.

"Daddy." Ray whispered softly, making his smile grown even brighter.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but…" Carlos started.

"Who the hell is that boy!" Zhane exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

"That's Ray." Ashley replied. "My son."

"**OUR** son." Andros corrected, grinning.

Ashley smiled at him and nodded.

"Our son."

"He wouldn't by any chance be born under the Libra sign, would he?" Cassie informed and Ashley nodded.

"Well, that solves the last piece of the puzzle." TJ sighed.

"Maybe it does, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it." Ashley replied.

"It's not as if we can change it." Andros sighed.

"Change what?" Aurora demanded.

**An long explanation later**

"So me and Ray are Power Rangers?" Aurora asked in disbelieve.

"We believe so." Saryn nodded.

"Things are getting more and more ironic." She giggled.

"What things?" Karone asked.

"Ray is the son of two rangers, he's a ranger himself AND addicted to Power Ranger cartoons."

"Power Ranger Cartoons?" Andros asked.

"Yet another way of reminding people of our presence. You'd think they'd leave us alone by now." TJ sighed.

Ashley chuckled a little.

"You stayed in Angel Grove." She reminded him. "At least in Crystal Springs they accept that we're only human and want our privacy."

"What am I getting myself into?" Aurora muttered softly.

"What do you mean?" Karone asked.

"Uh…" Aurora said, shifting uncomfortably.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Another cliffy, sorry, couldn't help myself. It's my beta-readers birthday today (it's the 27th of April here) and you all better leave some birthday wishes for her (she reads your reviews too) or you'll be in big trouble. As my birthday present, this chapter is dedicated to Jenny.

**Note**: The next chapter will be dedicated to the person submitting the 200th review. This will be my first PR story getting so may responses.


	26. Chatper 25

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_197; **Necroblade**: No birthday wish for Jenny? Shame on you. Glad you like it though._

_198; **DizneeDol**: No birthday wish for Jenny, either? What's up with you people? She makes sure the grammar mistakes I happen to make are corrected! But you liked the chapter, so I guess I'll let it slip just this once._

_199; **Juzblue**: Wow, you're the first to go in on my request. Thank you very much. Glad you like the cliffy, hope you like this chapter too._

_200!; **LucyE**; Congratulations, this chapter is dedicated to you and my story has hit the 200 reviews, I'm honoured. Glad you liked Andros. I though some people might think Andros treated Ray a little childishly, but I guess I was wrong and it was so moving. Another birthday wish for Jenny, see people do respect your work just like me._

_201; **Rangerfan**: As long as I get review (which I still get every chapter) I keep writing._

_202; **Arwennicole**: You thought the last chapter was great, just wait for the update of tomorrow, the chapter everyone has been waiting for._

_203; **The real vampire**: I'm evil, I know, it's my middle name._

_204; **Jenny**: Not 200, but still close. Glad you liked the chapter and my little surprise. I wasn't sure it was going to work, but it did. :D It was your birthday, that's a day you should feel special, glad I could help with that. You're not crazy, if I'd call you crazy, I wouldn't know what to call myself anymore. Oh, and I got in contact with a girl who lives near Tracy (she even gets to talk to Tracy's daughter)._

_205; **GreenDayfan1**: Tell me the exact date and I'll do the same for you. :P_

_206; **Phantom Rogue**: What Aurora meant? Read and find out, it's in this chapter. Yeah, Ray's ten. Aurora forgiving the others? Not really, not yet, read and you'll see what I mean._

_207; **Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked it. Catch ya on the flip side._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 25**

The Zodiac rangers teleported back to the control room after the fight, demorphing in the process. Once there, Chaitlin was the first to notice something was different. She quickly looked around and spotted the boy and girl standing with her aunt and uncle.

"Aurora?" She asked softly, not believing her eyes.

The girl quickly spun around.

"Chaitlin?" She asked in return.

Chaitlin stood there uncomfortably for a moment, aware of the others staring at her and Aurora.

"Don't I get a hug?" Aurora inquired, amused.

Chaitlin laughed and ran over to hug her cousin. When she pulled back she looked over at the boy. If it weren't for the obvious age difference, she would have said the two were twins.

"Finally got your wish?" She asked, her voice delighted.

Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy who was looking at her defiantly.

"His name's Ray." Aurora replied.

Ray's look softened a little, but not much.

"Hi." He greeted, almost reluctantly.

"Hi." Chaitlin replied. "I hope we'll be friends."

Ray shot her a foul look, but didn't reply.

**Dinner**

NASADA had arranged a separate room for them to eat, with on long table everyone could be seated on. Ray and Aurora sat on either side of Andros and Ashley sat on Ray's other side. Chaitlin had dropped down next to Aurora and the others just sat where was space.

During the meal Ray was very quiet, talking only telepathically to Aurora and verbally when he was asked something.

"Aurora?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean with 'what am I getting myself into' just before Chaitlin interrupted?"

"You didn't tell them, mom?" Aurora asked Ashley, trying to find a safe.

"I told them some, but that small detail might have slipped my mind." Ashley answered innocently. "And anyway, it's yours to tell."

Aurora suppressed the urge to slam her head down on the table a couple of times. (A/N: I know how it feels, Rora, but I need your brains intact.)

"What's going on?" Andros asked his daughter.

"I'm graduating a year early." Aurora muttered, staring down at her plate. "I already got accepted at AGU."

"Damn." Zhane grinned. "Where did those brains come from?"

"Not Andros." Carlos and TJ said in unison.

Andros shot them a half-hearted glare and looked at Aurora. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He smiled back.

"Don't listen to them." He told her.

"Like I would." Aurora smiled back. "I really want to go. Too bad it means leaving Genesis behind, but I'll survive."

"That's my Angel."

Aurora beamed at hearing her old nickname again. After all this time she was still her daddy's little angel.

'Not so little anymore.' She reminded herself.

She looked over at Ray for a moment, noticing he had been very quiet ever since the other children had shown up. It was strange, for he never had a problem with strangers before.

"_Ray?"_

Ray looked up at her and shot her a questioning look.

"_What's wrong? You're so quiet."_

"_Just thinking." _Ray replied.

"_About what?"_

"_If it's true and we are the two Zodiac rangers the team is missing. We'll have to fight with them, right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. So?"_

"_Can we trust them? And if we can, do we?"_

Aurora noticed the problem. She didn't know them. Nothing about how they fought. She knew Ray's fighting style and he knew hers. They were the perfect team, but as Power Rangers, you would have to fight with the whole team, not just a small part of it. She knew she could count on Chaitlin no matter what, but the others…

"_We'll figure it out, but not now. Okay?"_

"_Sure. And Aurora?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You were right."_

"_What?"_

"_I do like dad."_

Aurora smiled and turned back to her food; ignoring the obvious problem Ray had shown her for a moment.

A/N: There, finished, finally. Hope you liked it. Review.


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, excuse me for updating every morning when I leave my bed and wonderful nub state of sleep behind to drag myself to school again. You just shouldn't read the chapter that soon and leave it for later reading. :P But then again I'm evil, I live to screw things up. When you get tired of writing the same words over and over again, there are this wonderful functions named copy and paste. :P Ray shy or angry? You'll find out. If Aurora's going to forgive them? Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to wait._

_**GreenDayfan1**: The brains part was suppose to be funny, glad it was. Oh, and start expecting birthday wishes in the reviews of the chapter I post the 4th of May._

_**Necroblade**: Ray may be too suspicious, but he's never met any of the people there except his mother and sister, is he allowed to be a little suspicious? And about that birthday wish, since you're such a great, loyal reviewer, I'll let it slip this once._

_**Juzblue**: Wow, I'm blushing, can you see? I still can't believe I actually got a talent._

_**LucyE**: Nah, it doesn't sound cheesy. I feel honoured too, over 200 reviews, this is only the second story I wrote getting so many reviews. No matter what Aurora will always be Andros' Angel. Yes, Aurora is part of the brains of the team, I'd like to think they all have some sense and don't go running of to get killed all alone. Also, since Aurora is the leader, I figured giving her a good set of brains would be smart, since the leader mostly comes up with the fighting strategy. (and she can go to college with Mack :P) I won't say Aurora is the most powerful of the rangers, but she is one of the strongest, when morphed she only has one equal and one superior. Not to forget her mind-talents she'll be able to use in battle._

_**The real vampire**: Maybe I should go on sale: Zodiac Rangers In A Box, two dollar. :P_

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah, there's still some more before the epilogue._

_**Jenny**: … I'm speechless… On to the actual review: Yeah, actually it's GreenDayfan1. :P And Tracy has a son too, he's two years younger, but I don't think Chris is their daddy. Ray not liking Chaitlin because she might hog his sister, I have no clue what you're talking about. :looks around innocently: Yeah, Aurora was his second mother._

_**Ghostwriter**: Thanks, Aurora won't actually end up in college until the epilogue and you won't 'see' her there until the next story._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 26**

Andros watched the 'Welcome To Crystal Springs' sign come into view. They had left the NASADA base at half past seven, since Ray and Aurora needed to go to school again tomorrow.

Carlos, Cassie and their families had followed them, knowing there would be trouble if their kids missed another day of school.

As Andros drove up to the house, he noticed someone was standing in front of it. When he looked at Ashley. her face had darkened angrily.

"I though I told him to get lost." She muttered, obviously upset.

"Something wrong?" Andros asked, checking his rear-view mirror to see if Aurora was still behind him.

"He **obviously** didn't listen to me when I told him we could only be friends." Ashley replied, her voice slightly bitter, but not regretful.

Immediately he went into a protective state. He had realised Ashley might have tried to move on, but not that someone would stalk her.

"Want me to scare him off?" Andros grinned.

"Thanks, but let me handle it first, okay?"

"Alright, but if there's any trouble, let me know."

"Always." Ashley smiled.

Andros parked the car and Ashley got out.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"The phone wasn't being answered and you didn't answer your cell-phone either, so I came to check if everything was alright."

"That's not your job," Ashley told him, sounding exasperated. "I can take care of myself perfectly."

She saw Ray stopping to listen, but Aurora caught his upper arm and dragged him with her into the house.

"I'm not saying you can't, but you weren't at work today and I got worried."

"I called to say I wasn't coming, seeing I was in Angel Grove."

"You still weren't answering your cell." Derek retorted.

"I had other things on my mind than a stupid cell-phone." Ashley snapped. "I wanted to spent a nice, quiet day with my husband, but my friends were already hogging most of our time."

"Your husband is dead, Ashley, don't lie."

"Missing in action is not dead, Derek."

"Stop living in the past and move on for god sake. The guy is dead and left you with two children. The kids need a father…"

"_Andros…"_ Ashley called.

It was all she said, but it proved to be enough for him. She heard the car-door open, but didn't move a muscle, watching Derek's reaction. He didn't seem to be interested in the sound, staring hard into her eyes. Only when Andros stood behind her, did his gaze move, eyes widening when they caught sight of Andros as if he was seeing a ghost. Then his gaze hardened.

"Nice trick, Ashley. But it's not going to work. Getting someone to dye his hair to look like your dead husband…"

He didn't get any further. Andros' arm laced out, his hand gripping Derek's jacket. Andros had no trouble at all lifting Derek into the air with one hand, his fist ending up right beneath Derek's jaw.

"You are going to leave this ground right now and if I catch you near my family again…" Andros growled in a low threatening voice.

His unclenched his fist and Derek fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried away, walking suspiciously with his legs a bit separated.

When he was out of hearing range, Ashley started to laugh.

"Did you see his face?"

Andros grinned innocently and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the front door.

"No one bothers my family." He replied.

"Nice one, dad." Aurora grinned when Andros closed the door behind him. "I think you made him wet his pants."

"Go to bed." Andros replied, his grin widening slightly.

Ray laughed and ran up the stairs, Aurora hot on his heels. Andros watched them go and turned to Ashley, wrapping his other arm around her waist too, when he heard two bedroom doors open and close. He pulled her closer and placed a hungry kiss on her lips.

"How about we see if our bed can still handle…" He was cut off as Ashley kissed him.

"What are we waiting for?" She replied, when she pulled back.

Grinning madly, Andros swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, knowing they wouldn't get to sleep for a while.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	28. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Juzblue**: Always:D_

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked my protective Andros. I can really picture Andros doing that to protect what's his. I mean, look at how he reacted to Zhane being close to Ashley and he wasn't even dating her back then._

_**Jenny**: I can't wait either. Already said I was sorry for not getting this done sooner. I never liked Derek, but without him I couldn't write that chapter. Luckily, that was his last appearance. And Derek is bad, he might have wanted to marry Ashley, but I think he appeared pretty much ready to force a marriage._

_**The-power-of-love**: I never expect any less of you._

_**The real vampire**: Glad you like it. :D_

_**DizneeDol**: If I would have made you wait long for that chapter, I think I would have had an angry mob with flaming torches ringing my doorbell._

_**LucyE**: I'm glad to be rid of Derek too. Aurora dating Mack? You'll find out the next chapter._

_**Phantom Rogue**: That's what I mean. :P I'll put up the epilogue soon, and that will tell you if your right or not._

_**Ghostwriter**: YAY, YOU LIKE! Indeed, Derek is EXIT! _

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 27**

When Aurora came downstairs the next morning, the house appeared to be empty. She immediately turned around and crept back up the stairs, barging much more loudly into Ray's room.

As she suspected her brother was still fast asleep. His covers lay on the ground next to the bed; obviously he had kicked them off in his sleep. She smiled and crept to his bed. Slowly she bent over, placing her hands in his sides and started to tickle him.

Ray's eyes shot open with a yelp.

"Ssst, be quiet. Mom and dad are still asleep."

"Be quiet?" Ray muttered, sleepily. "I'll show you be quiet."

He launched himself at his sister and tackled her to the floor, tickling her in her sides. Aurora squirmed and did her best not to laugh. Deciding she wouldn't be able to take the torture much longer, she let her mind reach out and found Ray's pillow. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she lifted it up in the air and whacked it against Ray's head.

"Hey, you're cheating." Ray protested softly, rolling off her to avoid the pillow.

It did him no good as the pillow followed his every move. Aurora scramble to her feet and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Get dressed, I'll make you breakfast." She laughed softly, letting the pillow drop to the ground.

"Shouldn't we wake mom and dad up?" Ray asked, keeping his eyes suspiciously on his pillow.

"Nah, let them sleep." Aurora replied, before leaving the room again.

She quickly mad her way downstairs. Just as she wanted to enter the kitchen, she heard her mother's cell-phone go off. She went into the living room and picked up the phone, ready to shut it off if Derek was calling.

The display told her it was her mother's boss. She pressed the green phone button and answered.

"Aurora Hammond."

"Good morning, Aurora. Is your mother around?" Her mother's boss's voice came over the phone.

"She's still asleep, is it important or can I leave a message?" Aurora replied.

"I just wanted to ask if I could expect her at work today."

"I don't think so. You see, they found my dad while we were in Ireland. I think she'll be wanting to spent some time with him, get him up to date on the past eleven years."

"He's alive? How wonderful. Could you leave a note for her to call me?"

"Sure."

"Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too."

Aurora cut the connection and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast just as Ray came down the stairs.

"What was that about?" He wanted to know.

"If mom would come to work today."

"I don't think so." Ray grinned.

"Neither do I." Aurora grinned back. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, right?"

"Nah, I think I'll have chocolate sprinkles today."

"You're doing this to annoy me, right?"

Ray just stuck out his tongue and Aurora laughed, careful to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake her parents up.

Suddenly something got through to her, leaving a bright smile on her face. From the moment she had seen her dad again, the walls she had put up had started to crumble and it had left her more carefree and open. She had been keeping up an act to others.

What would Genesis say if she saw her like this? She couldn't wait to find out. Genesis would be so happy for her. She was probably the only one beside Ashley who knew how much Andros meant to her.

As she was preparing her own sandwich another thought entered her mind. Her mother had told her and Ray a lot about KO-35, her grandparents had shown a lot of pictures on their visits and she vaguely remembered some things, but not much. They had never gone to KO-35 again after her dad had gone missing, but now he was back, she might be able to see her grandparents a little more.

Her grandparents on KO-35 were the only grandparents she ever saw. Ashley had told her, her parents and brother didn't agree with her having a baby at the age of 19 and meanwhile going to college, even Ashley's marriage to Andros couldn't change their minds and so, as Ashley's due-date neared, they had cut all connections with their daughter. Ashley and Andros had sent them a birth announcement card, but never got any reply.

Aurora could see it hurt her mother, but it had brought her mother and her father's parents all the more closer. She sniggered at the thought of running in to one of them while going to college in Angel Grove…

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	29. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Does PART 1 give you a clue on that?_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, sorry about that, really I am, but there were some teens from Spain here and a 'club' I'm part of was taking them out, do I couldn't write that evening and during the day I had other things to do. I promise I'll try not to let it happen again. Why Ashley's parents would cut her off because of having Aurora? Well, some parents do and just imagine one of them running into Aurora while she's at college in Angel Grove, because I'm going to make that happen for sure. And doing that wasn't mean, IT'S EVIL! My middle name, remember?_

_**GreenDayfan1**: Yeah, Aurora love Ray to death, her brother means everything to her and will continue meaning so much to her throughout her life, as it will the other way around._

_**Arwennicole**: Yes, poor Ashley, but don't worry, I've got something planned for the next Zodiac Ranger story. I've seen parts of the Wild Force series, but I don't know much about Cole, Alyssa and Taylor, sorry. You could go to and download a few episodes, maybe that can help you. It's how I'm collecting PRiS right now. I've almost got them all!_

_**Ghostwriter.**: Glad you like it. Have fun reading._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 28**

"Chaitlin? What are you guys doing here?" Aurora asked when she saw Chaitlin, Dakota and Kayla standing with Anlon at the service desk.

She knew she'd see Anlon at school today, but it surprised her to see her cousins too.

"Just after you guys left yesterday, Dad got a call from KO-35. He'll be stationed on Earth for a year of so. They already arranged a house for us to stay here in Crystal Springs, completely furnished and all. We followed you guys about half an hour after you left."

Aurora nodded; suddenly glad she was graduating a year early. Having only Anlon invading her school was bearable, but her cousins as well were a bit much. She still didn't know how to feel about it, them invading her life again. And next year Dymphna would go to high school too.

Ray was in almost the same situation, luckily. He only had to put up with Abigail for the last few months of the school year and would have a whole year to adjust to the invasion, before having to share his school with other Astro ranger children again.

She was glad about that. She didn't know how to deal with the others coming back into their lives, but Ray hadn't known them before yesterday, he was liable to react badly.

"Cool." She replied. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone who can show us the principle's office." Anlon answered.

"Come on. I'll take you."

The four followed Aurora in the direction of the principle's office.

"Aurora!" Came a call.

Aurora slowed a little, letting Genesis catch up and fall into step beside her.

"So what's up? Showing the newbie's the principle's office?"

"Yeah, someone has to and since they know me…"

"Know you?" Genesis asked, looking around at the four new students. "Oh, hey Anlon."

"Hey Genesis." Anlon greeted back.

"I'll explain later okay?" Aurora sighed.

"Can't wait to hear this one." Genesis muttered to her friend.

"You're going to love it, I swear."

"Aurora!" Another call came.

"You're popular today." Genesis sniggered, covering her mouth, turning away slightly to hide her giggles.

Aurora looked around and spotted Mack, suddenly remembering his request. She hadn't thought about it after seeing her father again.

"Genis, could you take over? There's… something I got to do." Aurora begged, not wanting them to find out just yet.

"Sure."

Aurora watched them walk of, until she was sure they were out of hearing range and walked over to Mack.

"Hey."

"Hey, so… Did you think about it?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, and I was planning to say 'no'…"

"Oh." Mack sighed and turned away disappointed.

"**BUT**..."

He turned back to face her, hope shining in his eyes.

"That was before I arrived at NASADA yesterday."

"Why would that change anything?" Mack asked.

"They found my dad while we were in Ireland and I realised just now, how much I've been missing while trying not to get hurt again…"

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" Mack asked hopefully.

"Yeah… you **may**."

"Alright!" Mack grinned at her, his smile set wide and happy. "So how about I pick you up at 8 – Friday - and we go see a movie?"

"I'd like that."

"It's a date." Mack smiled.

Aurora returned the gentle greeting and turned away to find Genesis.

"Oh, and Rora?"

"Yeah?" she called over her shoulder, twisting her head back to glance at Mack, who was standing just behind her, a gentle smile on his face, leaning on the wall.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?"

A bright dreamy smile appeared on Aurora's face.

"You're one of the first," She declared softly, shooting him one last grin before turning around, tossing her hair slightly.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: _

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You better have changed your mind. If you're smart this chapter gives something away._

_**Juzblue**: Who would have expected it? But I did it so I could… Oh, you'll see._

_**Necroblade**: I was beginning to miss you. Ashley's parents might be harsh, but it happens. Nah, nothing planning for that date, just for Part 2. I could create that father-boyfriend-scene when Chaitlin goes on her first date, though, if you'd like. Where the story is going? To the end and Part 2._

_**Jenny**: I might not get Aurora married to Mack, I'll hold a poll if I actually come to that. Aurora CAN'T get married yet. You've read the epilogue already, that's the reason she can't. You're right, I won't let her pull and Andros and Ashley, since they live on Earth, now if they had lived on KO-35, that would have been a whole different story. :P Enough about your review, onto the next._

_**The real vampire**: Mack's a sweety._

_**LucyE**: Got a surprise in this chapter for you. Kids:_

_Andros + Ashley Hammond;  
Aurora Aileana Hammond  
Ray Brice Hammond_

_Zhane + Karone Karovan;  
Caithlin Karovan  
Dakota Karovan  
Kayla Karovan_

_Cassie + Saryn Chan;  
Anlon Chan  
Kagan Chan  
Abigail Chan_

_TJ + Tessa Johnson;  
Eshla Johnson  
Reese Johnson  
Megan Johnson_

_Carlos + Aura Valerte;  
Dymphna Valerte  
Murtagh Valerte_

_As for the downloading. I'd advise you to create an account and post a thread requesting Wild Force episodes._

_**Arwennicole**: Review logged out and put your e-mail in the box that asks for it and I'll sent you the link. If some of the links on the site don't work, let me know and I'll upload them for you.  
_

_**GreenDayfan1**: I'll post the new story on your birthday. I'm keeping the Aurora/Mack-romance for a while, but I'm not sure I'll let it last. I'll be holding a poll for that._

_**The-power-of-love**: Guess what? I've got all PRiS episodes on my laptop!_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked._

**What Was Lost**

**Chapter 29**

**Three months later**

All of the rangers, former or current, had travelled to Crystal Springs to attend Aurora's graduation. The news about Andros being alive had spread like wildfire, and within two weeks a new reunion had been set up. Ray and Aurora had opened up to the others a little, but were still unsure about how they exactly felt about the situation.

During the reunion, or welcome back party, as Cole had put it, Kira had gone into labour. From her spot in the line of students walking to their seats, Aurora spotted Conner holding his 10-week-old daughter Lucy. (A/N: Guess who I named it after:P) Trent was looking at him jealously; his girlfriend had two more months to go before his son would be born.

When she reached her seat, she sat down and felt a hand tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when Mack placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You look gorgeous in those robes." He whispered.

"I could say the same about you." Aurora whispered back, smiling at her boyfriend.

To her pleasant surprise, Mack would be going to AGU as well. Like her, he was going to live on campus during the week and in Crystal Springs on the weekends.

"I think I got the better part of the deal." Mack replied.

"Really?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're sitting in front of me. People won't notice I'm staring at you instead of paying attention."

Aurora let out a soft giggle and turned back around.

**Aurora's graduation party**

"Could I have your attention please?" Conner yelled over the ruckus of everyone talking.

Everyone quieted quickly and turned to Conner and Kira. Baby Lucy had been put in the care of her godparents, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver.

"Um, okay, uh, well…" Conner started nervously and Kira laughed.

"What Conner is trying to say, is that we've decided to tie the knot and say 'I do' in three months." She smiled.

A loud applause rose and Conner wrapped his arms around Kira's waist.

"Is that a new fashion?" Tommy teased. "First the baby than the ring?"

"If I remember correctly, Kimmy was about to burst out of her dress when she walked down the isle." Jason shot back, making everyone laugh.

Tommy grinned innocently and looked at the eldest of his two daughters, Samantha. It was true she was born within a month after his marriage to Kimberly. Samantha, or Sam for short, was eight and her little sister Tamara was six.

Just then Mack showed up. Aurora smiled and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. Mack returned the hug, spinning her around.

Andros watched his daughter with a small smile. At first he had been suspicious of Mack, but he knew he couldn't keep Aurora from spreading her wings. As time went by Andros had started to accept Mack and as he got to know him better, discovered him to be a really nice guy and for now as long as he kept spending his nights at his parents', he could consider the Hammond's house his second home.

Andros and Ashley loved Aurora to death, didn't regret having her and wouldn't react like Ashley's parents if she ended up pregnant, but Aurora knew well enough they'd rather not be grandparents at the age of 37 and she honestly didn't know if she could handle a baby.

Besides that, Mack was her first official boyfriend and they hadn't been together as long as her parents were when having her. Not to mention that once her parents had discovered their soul mate-link, not too long after the Countdown, their relationship had quickly intensified. She doubted that was going to happen to her - it was one of those one in a million things.

"Shouldn't you be at your own graduation party?" Andros heard Aurora question her boyfriend.

"Nah, I convinced my parents not to throw me a party; yours is more fun."

Aurora laughed and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Come on. I don't think you've met everyone yet."

Andros shook his head, laughing silently. His eyes caught Ashley placing her hand on her stomach for a moment, before catching his eye and letting her hand drop, looking around if someone noticed before looking at him again.

He smirked at her before going to mingle with his friends again, the smirking turning into a grin.

A/N: Next up is the epilogue. Hope you liked it. Review!


	31. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Baby's mine._

_Summary: Mornie utúlie. Believe and you will find a way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. He went on a mission never to return again. Or so they said._

_**Necroblade**: Just read. Oh and Aurora is 18 in this chapter and probably was in the last chapter too, I don't know exactly when graduation is, so I can't say for sure._

_**Shania**: If you're reading this; Glad you like my stories and I'll keep writing as long as I can. I'll probably need to take a year break, but that'll be two years from now._

_**The-power-of-love**: I could upload the episodes and send you the links. Some of the episodes are too small to burn and get a good quality, but as soon as I get them all big enough, I'm willing to burn them for you._

_**Arwennicole**: Fanfiction seems to have a no-link policy, so I wouldn't show it. I checked in your ID, but it doesn't show your e-mail, so could you sent me a mail then I can sent the links to you._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, we're there. Don't leave, it'll be no fun without you. :puts on a party-hat and pulls out the champagne: I'll be writing as quick as I can, don't you worry, I don't have school for a whole week, so it should be no problem. Oh and I want a standalone for my birthday. You've got two months to write it, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?_

_**GreenDayfan1**: It's really no problem. That's what friends are for, right? And if copy-past is so hard, just copy once and hold 'ctrl-v'._

_**Phantom Rogue**: The problem with making Andros and Ashley grandparents at 37? I don't see one, but for this story I do. Just read and you'll find out._

_**Ghostwriter**: Don't be bummed; Part 1. PART 1:P_

_**LucyE**: I'm glad I could make your day. I was going to make it a boy, but then when I was writing it I thought; wouldn't Lucy like a girl named after her better? So that's what I did. Mack and Aurora sure make a great couple, you don't think Andros would stand for it if someone hurt his daughter, now would you?_

**What Was Lost**

**Epilogue**

"One more push, Mrs."

The cries of a new born filled the room.

"And you have a girl." The doctor announced. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Without hesitation, he took the scissors and cut the cord. The girl was taken away to be cleaned up. He moved to sit down on the bed next to his wife and she leaned against him, tired but happy.

Within five minutes the baby was returned, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. She was placed in the safety of her mother's arms. As her proud parents watched, she opened her soft hazel eyes as looked at them, gurgling happily, before closing them again to yawn.

Her parents smiled down at her.

A soft knock on the door caught their attention and they watched Aurora and Ray walk in, followed by the others. The moment Aurora caught sight of the little bundle in her mother's arms, she rushed over and looked down at her newborn baby sister.

"Can I hold her?" She begged.

"Just be careful." Ashley warned.

Aurora carefully took her sister out of her mother's arms and held her tightly. Ray came to stand next to her and softly touched the small hands of the baby. To his surprise, the hand he was tracing flexed and caught hold of his finger. Looking over at his parents, he saw them smile at him and his sisters and he couldn't help the bright smile erupting on his face.

"So, what's her name?" Karone asked, peering over Aurora's shoulder to look at her niece.

Ashley looked at Andros for a moment before answering.

"Ciana Gwynith Hammond."

"Any special reason?" Cassie wanted to know.

"Ciana means God has been gracious." Ray grinned.

"And Gwynith is Karovan. It means Blessed." Aurora smiled.

"If God hadn't been gracious and hadn't let my Guardian Angel watch over me that day, she wouldn't have been here." Andros added, hugging Ashley close and kissing the top of her head.

Everyone smiled at the happy family in front off them. A year ago, they had never expected to be here, but no one would have wanted to be anywhere else.

"You know." Zhane said thoughtfully. "Ashley's not really nice to Andros. When he's here to be with her, she gives birth to a girl and when he's gone, she gives birth to a boy."

Everybody laughed, but Andros just watched his three children with a smile. His precious little Angel, now grown into a beautiful young woman, the son no one had known of and the little bundle of joy, born a month early, wrapped in the arms of his eldest. At that moment he knew that if the eleven hard years were what he had to go through to have them, he would gladly do it again.

**Somewhere faraway**

"Yet another brat. Well. At least she won't be a ranger. Beware rangers. This isn't over yet."

A/N: This is the end of part 1. Stay tuned for Part 2: It Was Just The Beginning. Containing; Ray and Aurora finally morphing for the first time, baby Ciana's looks, some flashbacks (one being Conner and Kira's marriage) and a very interesting meeting.

**Poll**: Should Mack and Aurora and up married in the end; YES or NO? Please enter you votes… NOW!

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and don't tell me that for a moment you thought Ciana was Aurora's daughter…


End file.
